The new age of Ninshū
by helrio uzugaku
Summary: Summary is too large to fit here so it is inside. Rated M for safety.
1. Prologue

**This is an idea I'm surprised no one else has used yet. Fairly obvious in my opinion but whatever.**

 **Summary: For light to exist, there must be darkness. For darkness to exist there must be light. This is just one of many laws that govern reality. But when this law is broken, what will be the consequences? No one who knows shall tell. But one thing is for sure, it will rock the foundation of the world to its roots. Ninshu follower/Naruto, Naruto x OC x ?, Rinnegan/Naruto, maybe Sharingan/Naruto, a bit of planned bashing but not over the top. Genre: Adventure/Romance/Angst/Hurt/Comfort/Suspense/Mystery. Very AU.**

 **So what do you guys think about the summary? This is just one of many I've experimented with so if you guys don't like it I can change it rather easily. Remember, you guys are the driving force behind my ability to write. Reviews are my motivation. So if you want to criticize make sure it will help me write a better story for you guys to enjoy. Flames will be useless. I usually read the first line of a review and if it seems like it's gonna be a flame I just stop reading and throw it out.**

 **I'm not making you guys read this so if you just review to flame on authors there is no point in flaming me because I just ignore you. Sure I could say crap like 'flames will be pissed on' but I just don't see the point in antagonizing someone I don't personally know.**

 **AN: I know I don't really have the best reputation for keeping up with my stories, I'll admit that. I like to read more than I like to write. But part of that has to do with appreciation for my work. I'm very self conscious about things like this. While I ignore flames easily enough if hardly anyone has anything to say about my work or how to improve it, it makes getting motivated to write that much harder. So bear with me here because my goal for this first chapter to be the longest I've ever written.**

 **Only doing the disclaimer once.**

 **Disclaimer: everything used in this story is not owned by me. Except for the plot, first of its kind so I definitely claim ownership for that.**

 _ **Not much of a difference for those who have read the chapter before. Just updated Grammer, added caps, deleting repeated words here and there. Also explained a mix-up at the bottom (AN) involving yin and yang. So unless you want to read it again I won't really stop you. So if you see anything that I could to to improve this even more next time I update the story then please PM me.**_

" _There is no one busy in this world, it's always about priorities. You will always find time for the things you feel important._

 _\- Nishan Panwar."_

 _ ***Break***_

Time is limitless, yet limited. Time to all is always moving, never truly ending. Time to one, ends at their last breath.

"If only such a thought was true for me." The words were spoken, yet not truly heard. The voice belonged to that of an elderly man yet if you truly looked you could see he held more life than most others his age. Yet his eyes spoke of wisdom long since lost in the pages of history.

"Sometimes I wonder if it was a gift to exist for as long as I have, to watch my children grow, or a curse to watch the world I left in there hands to fall to the fires of war." His violet rippled eyes gazing into two circular panes of glass defying gravity to suspend themselves right in front of the elderly man.

But what truly caught the eye was what the glass panes held.

 ***Break***

The pane on the right held a recorded battle long over. Two individuals stood on towering giants glaring at each other. The left giant had a wooden texture with the body of a man standing a hundred feet in the air. It's eyes were pupil-less, if it weren't for the scowl etched into the wood sentinel it would appear emotionless. Out of its lower lip jutted two tusk-like teeth. The odd thing was it had three arms attached to both sides of the torso. Two eastern dragons made of wood was wrapped around both shoulders with the tails wrapping around the front of its waist. An oddity of the wood construct was the yellow glow that had encased the wooden golem's hands, all six of them.

On it's head was a tall man wrapped in a short sleeved white tunic with a black magatama design on the collar and brown cloth pants tied at the waist with a thin thread. Around his left shoulder a white cloth was wrapped and tied to an empty zanbatou holster. His expression was one of grim determination, his lips pulled taught and his eyebrows scrunched into a half frown. His forehead was wrapped with a white bandage to keep his hair out of his eyes.

On the right was a dark violet semi-transparent priest. Where the eyebrows should be were three linear black dots. It's peaceful smile offset by the dark aura it gave off. Three long strands of braided hair fell from its head, one braid fell over each shoulder with the third falling down the back with each braid being tied around a multitude of rings with all of them attached to the single blade of a large kunai. It's eyes gave off a phantasmal blue glow with white wisps trailing up it's forehead and circling the mind's eye. In the priest's right hand was a long handle tri-bladed kunai with the edges of the two outer blades curved in towards the middle blade, a long black tassel was linked to the butt cap by a long dark violet chain. The three blades were half the length of the handle. The priest's left hand was held in front of its face with the ring, pinky, and thumb curled into a fist while the middle and index fingers were fully extended.

In the forehead of the ghostly priest was a man that bore a striking resemblance to the man he was currently matching glares with. Only his hair was much longer and strangely feminine with both bangs wrapped in white bandages with a tuft of brown escaping the wrappings at his shoulders. Even the clothes they wore were the same excluding the zanbatou holster on his back was swapped with a short tanto blade hanging from his waist. The biggest difference being his eyes were a scarlet red with a black swirl pupil.

The two just continued to stare at the other before they both disappeared with their battle avatars. Shortly after which brown and violet blurs could be seen striking fiercely at each other. Tearing the landscape around them apart from the aftershocks.

"Asura!"

"Indra!"

 ***Break***

The elderly man sighed in disappointment remembering the cause of that battle.

"I should have known that my choice would have caused conflict. Indra did always take losing as an insult to his talent." sighing again the elder gazed at the left pane of glass with a hint of nostalgia mixed with sadness. "They don't even realize they are related. It truly saddens me that my children are locked in this pointless struggle of who is right and wrong."

As he gazed at the second pane he continued his thoughts on the constant problem he had created, albeit unintentionally, through his children.

"Peace through understanding. Uniting the world under one banner through words and heart would urge others to follow. Peace through force and power. Enslaving the world would no doubt lead to more hatred and death. Where did I go wrong?" Even to this day the answer eluded him. Over and over this cycle repeated itself. He would think back on the beginning of this new cycle of hatred and how it started then look at the results of his folly. But no matter how many times he considered the possibility of leaving his will to Indra the more he felt it was wrong. Peace can only be achieved if both sides are willing to look past their past aggressions.

But with Indra he wanted to effectively rule over people as a tyrannical king. Contain the aggression and with time people would stop. But people can only be forced to do things for so long before they get angry, and desperate enough to revolt regardless of the risk involved.

No matter which son he chose the other would still start fighting again. Indra would fight because he feels entitled to being the one to achieve peace. Asura would fight because his brother's idea of peace would ultimately harm his friends and he would without a doubt protect them from all if he could. Even choosing to forgo a guardian of peace wasn't an option. The people would eventually begin to slip back into their desire for control and seek to take it from the masses if there was no one to protect them.

The elder rubbed the bridge of his nose to soothe the migraine that continued to build regardless. "I choose left the right later crosses over left and I'm at crossroads yet again. I choose right I encounter the same problem. I choose to turn back and I'm still on the same road. Three variables in the problem with no change in the end result no matter which variable is used. What am I missing?" His frustrated mutterings went on and on for what felt like an eternity before he went back to the problem.

"Asura or Indra?" His eternal problem was interrupted when he felt something familiar. "It would seem Nakato is using my chakra again. Curse that Uchiha for playing with something he had no business in. What is that fool doing with my chakra this time?" his wrinkled right hand waved the two panels of glass away from him before the water below him shifted and raised in front of him forming a tall mirror as large as the average man. The elder gently tapped the mirror with his index finger causing the surface to ripple before color erupted on the surface.

 ***Break***

"Alright Nakato, let's try this again." Spoke a middle aged white haired man. His hair was matted down because of the rain that fell from the dark sky to the barren earth. "Focus on the chakra your body creates in the center of the abdomen." To better explain he placed two fingers on his covered stomach. "Then guide the flow from your core to your eyes." As he was saying this his two fingers were pointing out the direction the chakra should flow. "Then to the palms of your hands. Try to focus the flow to the mark I left on the center of your palms. Then with luck we should be able to recreate that jutsu you used." He finished with a small encouraging smile."

"Hai Sensei"

The man gazed down at the small child that was looking up at him with boundless determination. He took the time to examine the little redhead a bit more.

Despite the voice being a bit masculine the redhead was no doubt a girl. A teen in the epitome of growth evident by the small swelling in the chest area, nothing major but enough for the average retard to know she would no doubt grow to have a model figure. Said figure currently covered with a small black cloak hiding the majority of her body except for her hands and a strand of red hair falling from the hood covering her head. Her eyes were hidden by the hood.

He affectionately rubbed the head of his student before taking a step back. "Alright Nakato, let'er rip!"

The redhead nodded before taking a deep breath before raising her hands just in front of her chest and held them parallel to each other with a three inch gap between them. Then she focused and remembered her teacher's instructions. _'Focus on the chakra in my core.'_ she closed her eyes and envisioned a small flame she wished to help grow just as her teacher had taught her. Then slowly she felt a reassuring warmth spread through her body before she got a grasp on it. Feeling the warmth response with her hands and other limbs cooling she focused on guiding the warmth up to her neck and head.

She breathed a bit deeper when she felt it respond but kept her eyes close. Had they been opened she would see the rocks around her rising in response to the presence of her chakra. The man watching this all take place with a smirk leaned back on a tree with his arms crossed. _'Come on kiddo, I know you can do it. Just a bit more!'_ He cheered mentally for his student.

Then he saw the hands of his student start to glow. His eyes narrowed though when he noticed something off about them. They weren't glowing the standard blue for most people. What actually brought up this suspicion was the fact that the color emitting from the girl's left hand didn't match the color of the right. One was a blue several shades darker than the average sky blue and the other was a vibrant red with a white core.

And as he watched on the rocks from earlier were no longer rising, choosing instead to fall back to the earth. Yet the chakra in Nakato's hands continued to get larger and larger until her hands were lit ablaze with the vibrant energy.

Back with Nakato she felt slightly dazed. She had followed her teacher's instructions to the letter but it felt wrong to go through with what she had originally planned to do at this point. Now an itching at the back of her skull was telling her, demanding her, to bring her hands together. Then the itch became an outer while the itch moved to her hands directly. She so much wanted to bring her hands together to extinguish the fire that had started on her palms. Her resolve to deny this feeling became unbearable. Every second she resisted the more her hands burned, and the more she desired to bring them together. Finally her resolve snapped when her hands felt like acid was poured on them. So she did the only thing she could do.

She let loose a blood curtling scream and slammed her hands together unintentionally merging the two flames to create a royal violet.

" **Banbutsu so zu!"**

The name came out of nowhere but the results were awe inspiring. The violet flame covering her hands exploded out in a magnificent shroom of brilliance. Finally feeling the burning of her hands subside she opened her eyes to see what had become of her hands and what had caused the hellish burning she had experienced.

The moment she did however she finally took notice of her palms being tickled by something between them. When she eyed her now open hands she couldn't help but release a gasp of surprise. Normally she would have thrown something that wouldn't normally be in her hands away. But she just couldn't bring herself to do it. Because sitting right in the center of her hand, was a butterfly. One wing had a black background with white streaks extending from the base of the wing. The other had the opposite.

She stood marveling at the butterfly in her hand for what felt like hours, and would have stared longer. Had it not been for her sensei patting her shoulder getting her attention.

"J-jiraiya-sensei?"

Another pat was his response alongside a broad smile.

"Let's head back Nakato. I'm sure you're hungry after what you just did." Another pat on the shoulder and he began the long trek back to shelter trudging through heavy rain and slick muddy earth. Leaving Nakato to stand there while the butterfly in her hands flew off. Miraculously maintaining flight considering it was raining.

Finally shaking herself from her stupor Nakato finally realized her sensei had left her behind. "Sensei, wait for me!"

 ***Break***

All was quiet while the elderly man watched Jiraiya and Nakato walk away from the screen. His calculative look drew him to rewinding the image back to the technique Nakato had used.

"Banbutsu so zu hmmm. Creation of all things. Using the physical properties of yang chakra and the life properties of yin release together to create matter from one's own chakra. Yin and yang. Light and darkness. Good and evil…." The elderly man could almost feel the click in the back of his mind. "Asura and Indra"

He felt a smile tugging at his lips and the migraine fading from existence. "I should never have relied on one or the other, nor should I have left the world unprotected. I should have left them both my legacy." He spoke with rising passion.

"Asura the yin, the light, and Indra the yang, the darkness. Asura leading with compassion and understanding, Indra leading with a firm hand. If Asura was there to curve Indra's decisions and Indra to reinforce order the two would have worked together to create the lasting peace I had worked so hard to achieve. There can not be yin without yang, light without darkness. That is where I made my mistake. That is where I had failed." Then a frown marred his wrinkled face, rippled eyes gazing sadly out into his realm of existence. A floor of an eternally calm sea, and a sky forever without day.

"But even if I now know what I had missed during my time alive there is little I can do now. My time is long over. And until Kurama finds the child of prophecy and gifts him his chakra I am bound here as a silent observer to my past mistake." His rippled eyes closed and he released a breath of resignation.

"Very well, I made this mess. So now it must be me who endures watching events unfold." With that he resigned himself to several more years watching as the results of his negligence continue to scar the world…..

 ***Break***

 **20 years later**

 ***Break***

"And so the cycle begins again with the birth of Asura's Transmigrant. With hope, within a few years I will be able to intervene in the current cycle." It was here that the elderly man felt a disturbance. Around the elderly man, the water he floated above for the first time since the planes creation, rippled. "What manner of stupidity caused this? What law was broken that could cause this world's soul to quiver?"

Raising a mirror in which to view the current state of the world he felt his heart, or what counted as a heart, nearly skip a beat at what he sees.

"That fool" For the first time since his body died, Hagoromo Otsutsuki, the sage of six paths, felt his blood absolutely boil! "That fool broke the oldest and most sacred law of creation! If this world burns because of this man's folly I will drag him here and force him to bear witness to the results of his actions for the rest of eternity!" Finally calming his anger induced rant he felt his mind clear and thought process return to it's proper course.

"Perhaps I can use this." Through the mirror he watched as a weathered old man held in his arms a pair of children with the two carrying a pair of eight pronged seals both of which were glowing an angry red. "Hmmm, I will have to examine the seal used at some point in time. Even with my perspective as is, I can tell that those seals are remarkably complex."

"So that man sealed my child in those two twins. Separate in nature they may be but yin and yang remain part of a larger whole. My son's yang half appears to have been sealed within the boy… yes, this will do nicely." with practiced ease the great sage lifted his shakujo and lightly tapped the waters below forming an expanding ripple that extended far into the distance before it rebounded back with double the speed. When the ripple encompassed the area just around the sage it stopped shrinking before it glowed white. Lifting both hands he lightly clapped them together in a stance similar to prayer causing the glowing ripple around him to glow brighter before in a flash he was gone.

 ***Break***

" **Grrrr"** behind a large copper gate a large cavern obscured by shadows, the light of flickering torches unable to give light to the darkness. " **Damn Uchiha, damn yondaime Hokage, damn Konoha! I was so close, so damned close to freedom!"** Then a large dark brown blur smashed against the overly large gates only to shoot back when a barrier repelled the assailant. " **Only to get sealed into yet another damn Brat! Graaaah!"** This time a howl of so much incomprehensible rage broke through the cavern, causing the entire thing to shake and the gate to rattle followed by the sewer water to part from the direction the roar came from. Yet another attempt at the gate was made only to get blasted back with an explosion this time, with the gate still intact.

Huffs of frustration could be heard before all was silent again. Only the crackling of flames broke the eerie silence if the ominous cavern. That was before a familiar presence made itself known through a light clack of wood meeting stone. A single blood red slit eye opened in the darkness behind the gate gazing at whosoever was present. Only for said eye to widen at the presence.

"My, my Kurama. I see that time has not been as kind to you as I had hoped." There standing just in front of the man sized eye was the elderly sage. His white priest robes dragging the floor behind him while his crescent moon shakujo clacked with the stone floor. His rippled eyes gazing into the malevolent red. One would easily mistake him for a traveling monk if it were not for the pair of small horns jutting from his forehead.

"Would it be beyond my ability to ask how you have been since my untimely death?" The elder sage smirked lightly seeing the large eyes pupil dilate in shock. His reflection gazing back at him from the single eye.

" **T-tou-san?"** The obviously large being muttered in undisguised shock.

The elder sage walked up to the bars of the gate with a small genuine smile if a bit sad. "It is good to see you again Kurama. I just wish it were under better circumstances." Tapping the tip of his shakujo to the bars of the being's prison. At the mention of the prison the large red eye became half lidded with obvious sadness. A sigh was heard before the darkness behind the gates receded, revealing the gigantic entity in all it's entirety.

It took the shape of a bipedal fox with human like hands and onyx black claws yet the the back paws of a fox. It's entire body covered in dark brown fur. It's ears though were too large to belong to a normal fox, even one of the same size as the being before the sage, almost rabbit-like. Where the fur around the eyes should match the rest of it's body was black and trailed up the side of it's face to meet the very tip of it's rabbit-like ears. But the most unique trait of the giant bipedal fox was it's set on nine thin tails protruding from it's tailbone.

The massive fox sat on it's haunches using it's knuckles to remain balanced because of the cages inability to hold the foxes full upright size. Gazing down at the man before him the nine tailed fox spoke in a voice rather smooth for a being his size, yet retaining a small guttural tone. " **Not that I am unhappy to see you again Father, but how are you here? You told me that only when I gave my chakra to your 'child of prophecy'"** The words 'child of prophecy' being spoken with as much sarcasm as possible. " **Would you be able to return to this plane of existence."** The foxes obvious desire to hear the sages explanation blew away his previous anger.

The sage frowned sadly at Kurama. Yet another victim of his own foolishness. "Yes, that was the case, or so I had believed at the time. But unforeseen circumstances have lead to my early interference. But before that." Here the sages expression was marred with his own guilt and self loathing. "I am truly sorry my son. If I could have seen the results of my choice beforehand, perhaps you would not be locked within this seal." Here the sage gazed up into Kurama's red slit eyes, malicious red meeting rippled violet. "Do not hate the humans for their own insecurities, if anyone deserves your hatred it would be me for not seeing a better path until it was too late."

Kurama gazed down at the sage with barely hidden shock. It isn't every day someone with enough power to challenge the gods bows to you asking for forgiveness. " **Do not bow to me Father."** He gave a huff at the thought. But what he says was true. If he had chosen to leave the peace of the world in the hands of both Indra and Asura then his sealing may not have come to pass. " **Despite what you think, it was not your choice to seal me here. It was that damned Yondaime that sealed me. But if you still feel it was your decision, then you are forgiven."**

Smiling softly the Sage allowed a single tear of happiness to drip from his closed eyes before reopening them to meet Kurama's gaze. "Thank you Kurama, that is one less weight I am now forced to carry. I just hope your other siblings can be as understanding."

As soon as the tension had been broken with those words the Sage retained his aged expression. "However, now that I am here I intend to make sure that I amend my mistake. As for your earlier question. I was allowed entry into this realm again because of the broken law of yin and yang. When you were separated from your yin half the chakra that I had safeguarded within you, the yang half, became accessible to me once again. This allowed me to anchor myself to this realm through my dormant chakra that resides within you. I will explain more later, but first allow me to examine that pesky seal."

His gazed immediately focused on the paper with the kanji for seal in the center of the gate. Without thought the sage was lifted off the ground by an unforeseen force and left dangling right in front of the paper. His eyes though seemed to glow though as he eyed the slip more closely.

"Hmmm, this Yondaime as you call him certainly was a good seal user. I cannot clearly see the formula because of the soul containment seal that was placed under this seal slip as a safeguard. I cannot more closely examine the seal without the soul guarding it being notified of my presence here. That is something I wish to avoid for the time being if my plan to break the cycle of hatred is to work. I am sorry Kurama, you must stay in the seal for the time being."

Although unhappy about being unable to leave the seal Kurama nodded in understanding. Laying himself down in an attempt at becoming more comfortable Kurama eyed his father with obvious interest. " **How do you plan to do that tou-san?"**

The sage smiled softly in return. "That will depend on young Naruto. My mistake stemmed from the fact that I thought I would have to choose between Indra and Asura. But in doing so led to war. But twenty years ago an unintended holder of my Rinnegan unknowingly used the **banbutsu so zu**. The use of the technique led me to thinking about it more in depth. Yin and yang are forces that should never be separate from the other. To do so would be disastrous. So I applied this ideology to my mistake with Asura and Indra. I came up with a solution. While Asura is a very compassionate person at heart that is also his greatest weakness. He would never be able to discipline those who needed to be disciplined. Indra would negate this weakness."

"Then there is Indra. He was always the strongest of the two yet he was very reclusive. He didn't understand that people will do terrible things for the ones they love. He was cold, reclusive, and very powerful. His power led him to believe that he could strong arm the people into peace. Mercilessly throwing good people into prison that didn't deserve to be put there. Asura would act as a counterbalance to Indra's colder personality." Here the sage held up both of his hands leaving his shakujo to balance itself on the floor.

"Indra possessed the calculative mind and hardened heart needed to punish people who deserve punishment. Asura possessed the compassion needed to know when a punishment is too harsh on an individual but lacked the firm hand of a ruler. Asura the light, and Indra the dark working together to create balance." The sage ended my bringing his hands together in a symbol of prayer.

"My solution is to guide young Naruto down both the path of Indra, power, intelligence, and darkness, and the path of Asura, compassion, understanding, hard work and light. While he may be Asura's transmigrant it is not set in stone how he will develop mentally." The sage smirked at Kurama's wide eyed look.

"You should be able to tell Kurama. Asura's presence is here, subtle as it may be." Eyes widening at the implications Kurama stayed silent as the sage continued. "This is an opportunity I can not let be wasted. I have decided to mold this boy into the harbinger of peace the way I should have done with Asura and Indra. I shall teach him differently than I did my two sons. I shall pass onto him my teachings of Ninshū, and guide him to the best of my abilities."

Eyes hardening into an intense focus not seen on his wrinkled face since his confrontation with the Juubi he let out a passionate proclamation. "The cycle of hatred will end at this boy's hand, and he shall be the harbinger of a true ever lasting peace. Even if I must give up my immortality to ensure it happens. Will i have your aid, Kurama?"

Kurama sat stunned at his father's claim. He hadn't heard him this passionate since the telling of the child of prophecy. While he may still have his doubts, he couldn't stop the nostalgic feeling that had nearly overwhelmed him. Hardening his resolve the great fox straightened his back and huffed.

" **You will have my aid father. But do not expect me to freely give my chakra to this child without proving himself to me first. If he wants my power he will have to pry it from my body with his own two hands. Transmigrant or not."**

The sage chuckled at Kurama's claim. "I wouldn't expect anything less. Now, onto business. If I am to teach him properly I need to change this place. From what I gathered from what I could see of the seal this place is a physical representation of subconscious thought. So while he develops a conscious personality this place should represent the two aspects of Indra and Asura that is needed. It will take some time to think of a more proper setting so I will do that after I have made the necessary changes to young Naruto's DNA."

Having his curiosity peaked Kurama spoke his desire for more information. " **What do you mean father? Why would you change his DNA, unless…"** while his silence belayed the connection being made the sage merely confirmed it.

"I will be granting him the Rinnegan. Not right away, but I will give him the dormant ability to unlock it. The only reason I did not give Asura or Indra the Rinnegan was because it was not needed. Peace had already been achieved, and I had foolishly thought it would stay that way. But I will not make such a mistake again, when I deem him ready I shall grant him my eyes. But for now, I shall only grant him a sliver of my chakra."

Taking a firm hold of his shakujo the great sage lifted it in the air before bringing its end down with a mighty *clack*. With that the entire cavern was lit in a blinding light.

 **End**

 **Well guys? Whatcha think? While conversation is a bit choppy here and there I think I did a pretty decent job.**

 **I'll give a rundown on what I believe Ninshū to be. The bending of the energy within one's body to connect not just to the people around you, but to the elements that make up all of creation. This will be a very minor The last Airbender crossover merely with the bending disciplines being Incorporated. No avatar characters will make an appearance in this fic.**

 **I never liked how Nagato had access to every element in existence yet stuck to using only the abilities given by the Rinnegan. While they are godlike in overall power it became predictable.**

 **Onto yin and yang. I may or may not have screwed up the classifications of their domains. So if yin actually meant darkness and yang, light please let me know and I'll go back and repost it.**

 **Pairing: I know a pairing is often wanting to be addressed in fanfiction. The pairing will stay as is, no more. While i like a good harem fic I'm not willing to sacrifice my plotline just because people want a massive harem. I am carefully considering each step that will be taken in this fic and I don't want all this effort wasted.**

 **The mystery pairing: may or may not be a female Nagato, personally I've only seen it done once and I'm a lover of rare pairings. But I don't want it to be too obvious so I may or may not have made Nagato a girl just for fun. Or so I could giver her even more reason to create the Canon Akatsuki. Who knows?**

 **OC: is definitely going to be unique. Someone I thought up while I was half asleep one night and I was like. Oh god she was gorgeous. I won't go into too much detail but be forewarned, she may sound a bit like a certain demoness from fairy tail, not Mira!**

 **There may be some confusion down the road next chapter you awesome guys, and wonderful gals, but bare with me, a story where you immediately understand things cannot be called a story at all. Onto review corner!**

 **Review corner will be right down here starting next chapter.**

 **So be sure to check for updates on this story.**

 _ **OK here is the updated chapter 2. Only minor changes in this one. I had received a review pertaining my use of yin and yang so when I came back to fix it I had discovered I wasn't wrong. I believe that the reviewer became a bit mixed up with the way I wrote. I portray Naruto as being Asura's transmigrant, yin and the half of Kurama currently residing within Naruto as yang Kurama. The yondaime had told Naruto that he had believed Naruto would be capable of removing the Kyuubi's hatred. Hatred is a dark emotion that resides within yang chakra. Yami Naruto is proof of this while yin Naruto is the Naruto we all know and love. Hope this clears a bit of the confusion here.**_

 _ **As for the comedic relief scene between Nakato and Jiraiya that was removed due to the following. I had hinted at a relationship between two characters that weren't relevant to the story as of any time soon. This caused a bit of an upset with a few reviewers. In truth the scene was just me testing out my own hand at comedic relief and writing down Jiraiya's perverted Nature.**_

 _ **R &R**_


	2. Meeting the family

**Chapter 2: meeting the family**

 **Back for another chapter. I won't bore you all with a rant so let's get on with reviews.**

 **Bankai777: Will Naruto meet Shizune?**

 **Me: yes he will. Shizune and Tsunade both have a role to play in this story. I don't have any major events concerning the two though. Not yet anyway.**

 **Just a heads up for this chapter, there is content that will make little sense immediately but I promise all will be explained in due time. Maybe not this chapter, or the next chapter but it will be explained.**

 **Disclaimer: already said I am only doing one disclaimer. But why not? I own nothing.**

 ***Break***

The scratching sound of lead meeting paper was the only sound that broke the silence of a small room. The room while relatively bare showed that a child lived there. A basket in the corner overflowing with dirty clothes. The single bed in the corner of the room next to the open window was unmade, and a few papers were left lying around on the floor.

The owner of this room sat at a desk on the other side of the window with a small book left open on the desk. The owner was a small boy dressed only in a white muscle shirt and a pair of baby blue boxers. The light streaming in through the window reflected off of the owners odd white/yellow spiked hair. His hair being odd because of two particular spikes that stood out among the rest. These two spikes stuck up at odd angles reminiscent of horns, both of which were bone white in contrast to his golden yellow hair.

Currently the child's azure eyes were roaming over the book on the desk with hardly restrained joy while his right hand clenched a pencil tighter as his wrist rotated and moved this way and that dragging the sharpened end of the pencil across the paper. It wasn't until a knock came from the door in the other side of the room that he finally tore his gaze away from the book.

"Narutoooo, time to get up! Breakfast is ready, so unless you want Kanna-chan to eat it all you should come down soon!" The moment the word "breakfast" was uttered the boy, Naruto, was already on the move. Racing across the room he threw open a folding door that separated his closet from his bedroom and grabbed a black shirt and a pair of black shorts. Not even waiting before he was finished dressing himself he was out the door hopping on one foot to put on his shorts.

He had just gotten his shorts on when a blur ran past him and accidentally hit his shoulder causing him to lose his balance and fall flat on his face. Glaring up at the cause of his misfortune he saw a familiar face looking down at him with childish amusement mixed with genuine regret. She was a young girl dressed in a full red silken pajama top and bottom. Her hair a shade of blonde like his own, the only difference was that golden blonde was the only color present in her hair, no bone white bangs, that fell to her shoulders in a hime bob cut.

"Hehe, sorry Naru~" she sang before turning back and rushing down the stairs at the end of the hall.

He only had time to blink before she was gone. But the moment his brain shook of the surprise he stumbled back to his feet while attempting to run after his fleeing assailant. Unfortunately by the time he had gotten down the stairs she was sitting at a small mahogany table with a large bowl of White rice with several small bowls filled with different colored liquids and a medium sized plate with a variety of diced meats.

Looking at the sight Naruto could do little more than sigh in annoyance. "Do you really have to do that this morning of all mornings? It's our birthday, couldn't we eat something normal for once?" He flinched when his mother, a beautiful crimson haired woman dressed in a silken white nightgown and a green apron turned a stern gaze at him from around the corner of the door leading to the dining room.

"Naruto, don't be like that. Everyone enjoys their birthdays a different way. You didn't hear her complaining when you ditched us last year to spend the evening at Hiruzen's grave." He grimaced at her accusation. Ok, he deserved that he would admit. But the entire village treats him and his sister as heroes yet they completely forget that it was ultimately Hiruzen who had given up his life to seal the Kyuubi into his sister and himself. He just wanted to pay the old man the respect he deserved for his sacrifice.

He turned away with a guilty frown on his face. Seeing this his mother's face melted into a soft sigh. "I'm not angry with you Naruto. Just try being a bit more understanding. Just because you like starting the day one way doesn't mean Kanna-chan has to like it to. If we all liked the same thing we wouldn't be human. Do you understand Naruto-kun?"

Feeling a bit better Naruto gave a small glance at his mother before looking at the girl now seated across from himself. "Sorry Kanna-chan" he mumbled out.

Across from him his sister gave a giant smile showing her pearly white teeth before hiding it behind a contemplative look while glancing down at the bowl of rice in front of her with a spark of mischief. She smiled happily again with a nod. "Apology accepted"

Naruto smiled happy at his forgiving twin. That was before she continued. "If, you sample my next attempt at, Kanna-chan's super hot dragon fire rice!" Naruto paled at her request. It was normal for Kanna, his sister, to be given a bunch of different ingredients for rice. What wasn't normal was how bad at cooking she actually was. Every time she tried to make a dish it turned out one of three ways, insanely spicy, absolutely disgusting, or on not so uncommon moments a mix of both. What made it worse was poor Naruto was always her test dummy for when she tried out new combinations. The only upside to his sister's cursed cooking is the fact that when she fails at making it edible she tries again, and again until she actually makes it taste good with the same effect. But it takes her so long to find the perfect blend that she can't be considered a prodigy. Just really, really determined.

With a horrified gulp he glanced at his mother who had turned her own shade of white while looking at Naruto with her own glance of pity. Then she smiled weakly at him before disappearing back around the corner to leave her son to his fate. Almost crying out in betrayal he turned back to his twin before, hesitantly, nodding in acceptance.

Almost squealing in joy Kanna grabbed a small saucer with a small pile of red powder before taking a pinch and adding it to the rice. Then grabbing another after putting the earlier one down she poured the entire saucer of slow moving syrupy, brown, liquid on top of the rice.

Glancing at the other offered ingredients she grabbed two pinches of a brown powder and added that followed by the contents of two more saucers being emptied into the bowl. Then with a large spoon she stirred it all together until the rice was colored a light shade of pink.

What really made Naruto worry was the odd crackle he could hear coming from the strangely colored dish. He didn't even have time to blink before he found the bowl in front of him with his sister holding a pair of chopsticks with a clod of the pink rice held in between them. Taking a whiff of the rice he actually felt his eyes water, his nose hairs burn, and the back of his throat itch with his spit glands work overtime to moisten his mouth and throat for the coming assault.

With obvious reluctance he glanced into his sister's hopeful eyes pleadingly only to nearly flinch when he saw his sister's eyes sparkling with happiness. Half heartedly he smiled at her. Kami above! He just couldn't deny her when she looked at him like that! It was the single most cutest thing in existence.

With his jaw trembling he slowly opened up with his tongue quivering. In the slowest motion possible he inched his mouth closer to the clump of rice with his eyes watering the closer he got. When the chopsticks were finally in place his lips quickly closed and he pulled away from his sister who had been leaning across the table the entire time. The entire room had gone silent, waiting for the blonde's reaction to his sister's creation.

Even their mother had peeked back into the room to make sure she didn't have to take Naruto to the hospital to get his stomach pumped. Yes, her cooking was so bad at times it mimicked food poisoning.

Naruto sat as still as a board with his eyes clenched shut. Each bite he took he waited for the inevitable. The entire room waited. Then Naruto opened his eyes weakly, and offered a half hearted smile at his sister. Then his face reddened. Their mother watching from the kitchen as Naruto's face slowly, shade after shade, of red tinted his face. It finally got so red that her own hair looked hot pink in comparison. Then all attention in the room went into Naruto silent pain filled scream. Yes, a silent scream of pain only coming out as a pain filled wheeze as he clawed at his own throat with sweat starting to drip down his face. At first it was just a few drops, but those few drops quickly escalated into rivers which only grew in size when his tears added to the mix. If it wasn't obvious enough he was in pain then his hoarse coughing and choking definitely made it obvious.

Oh god why!? Why did his sister have to be born as cute as a kitten!? Why was he so easily influenced by those eyes!? _'It hurts'_ he screamed mentally. Because physically it wasn't possible to scream. Every time he tried his throat would spasm in agony, every breath would feed the fire currently raging in his throat. He could feel the burn all the way in his stomach! Another hoarse whine made his already light headed feeling increase.

Pain was all that he knew for those horrifyingly painful minutes, sitting there choking on air while that cursed food wreaked havoc on his throat and stomach. Those minutes passed ever so slowly, in which every moment felt like his very soul was being burned to ash.

When it finally started to die down Naruto was left inhaling entire cup fulls of water. Trying to extinguish that hellish burn. Finally he was left gasping for breath while he was gazing at his sister's dish with nothing short of traumatized freight.

Looking at the bowl no words could possibly describe his experience. Then he looked at his twin with a look that sent an actual chill up her spine, even being only six years old the look he gave could have made the the kyuubi no kitsune cower in abstract terror. Only two words left his mouth, two words that forever ended his days as her food tester.

"Never again"

Feeling the certainty in his tone she shakily nodded with a sheepish smile, "Ehehe, I guess you really shouldn't add marluxia powder to dishes, sorry onii."

Hearing her genuine apology Naruto lost that look on his face and replaced it with an almost too pleasant smile. "It's ok imouto, just make sure you don't ask me to test anymore of your food until you actually master the dish. I don't think i can handle anything like that anymore."

Kanna nodded at her brother's request before put her ingredients aside just as a squeal was heard from the kitchen. Both kids winced when a loud snap echoed through the room. Both had to struggle very hard to not outright laugh at what, or who, walked out of the kitchen.

A tall blonde the same shade as Naruto and Kanna walked into the room dressed in a pair of black sweat pants and a white T-shirt, his eyes were the same shade of Azure as Naruto's own. But what made the two kids restrain themselves was the large goose egg growing out of his spiky golden hair.

Following behind him was there mother glowing almost as red as Naruto a few minutes prior holding the broken handle of a wood spoon. There mother was glaring bloody daggers at the back of the older blonde's head.

Feeling the glare of the fiery redhead the eldest blonde chuckled with a sheepish smile rubbing the bump that had grown on his head. "Come on Kushina-chan I was just playing around, no harm done." He pulled out a chair on the right of Naruto and the left of Kanna and took his seat.

"Oh really Mina-baka? Try explaining that to Kanna and Naruto when they hear how you made me spill their birthday breakfast, hmph." She ended with an indignant huff while her cherry blush grew a shade brighter.

All attention went to the eldest blonde when the twins heard about their food. "Tou-san!" The two scolded. But Naruto's face quickly grew a sinister smirk when he caught sight of the remains of his sister's failed attempt at making rice.

Looking to his twin he caught her gaze and sent her a message through his gaze by glancing at the rice. While she blinked confused for a second she looked at the place her brother glanced at and she grew her own vicious smirk. "Ohh tou-san~" she sang much to sweetly.

Hearing the tone his daughter called to him with made him freeze. "Yes Kanna-chan" He asked wearily. It was fairly well known that while Naruto was a genius prankster his sister was who helped him by giving him her own specially created materials to make his pranks even more deadly. So everyone who knows her tries desperately to keep on her good side in hopes she hadn't picked up a few of her brother's pranking habits.

Kanna gave her biggest innocent smile that was almost impossible to fake. Then her eyes seemed to glisten with happiness while she brought her hands into a finger lock in front of her chest as if to beg. "Could you pwetty pwease try Kanna-chan's rice she made. Kanna-chan made it special just for tou-san." Her glistening eyes seemed to get wider as Minato gazed into them absolutely frozen.

 _'don't worry Kanna-chan! Tou-san will eat every last bit of rice for his sweet, innocent musume!'_ while this was currently being thought Kushina was having her own struggles with restraining herself from glomping Kanna and telling her how cute she was.

Naruto himself was snickering aloud at the man's predicament. If he wants to cause their breakfast to be ruined then he had to be punished! Besides, if Kanna wanted something then she knew how to get it. Mix there tou-san's natural obsession with cute things, which he had admittedly inherited, with Kanna's ability to act as adorable and cuddly as a kitten and you get Minato the fourth Hokage wrapped around a little girl's finger.

Minato looked at his daughter with a fatherly smile if a bit restrained and gave his response. "Of course musume. I'd love to try your cooking, I'm sure you're just as good as kaa-chan by now." Not hesitating the least bit Minato split apart a pair of chopsticks and gave the traditional response of "Itadakimasu" and dove in with the energy of a child.

Mother and son watched this with smirks while Kanna kept her innocent smile until Minato had emptied the entire bowl. Not once showing an inch of what Naruto did. But watching her husband eat had made something click in the back of her mind. "Ohhh"

Leaping to her feet Kushina rushed back into the kitchen for but a moment before coming back out with two small bowls. She walked around the table and set one bowl in front of Naruto and Kanna each before setting herself back down. "Sorry about that Naru-chan, Kan-chan. I got a bit distracted by your father." Here she threw another glare towards the still eating Minato. But the glare melted off her face when she saw his cheeks take on a tint of red.

Kanna was the first to respond to their mother "It's alright Kaa-chan."

Naruto merely nodded in agreement not looking away from the now very red Minato who had just finished his bowl of rice. The devilish grin that grew from Naruto's lips was mirrored by the entire table. Except Minato for obvious reasons. They all watched as Minato's smile slid from his face into open mouthed horror. His eyes losing their light while the muscles in his face twitched sporadically. Finally in a flash of gold light he was gone but the scream of pain echoed through the room at his absence.

All was quiet for but a moment after their father's anguished scream finally subsided before the entire room burst into hysterical laughter. Naruto crying he was laughing so hard while holding his stomach. Kushina was failing epically at hiding her own laughter with her own tears making trails down her face. Kanna though was the most vocal with her amusement, she had already dropped to the floor laughing because she lost her balance on the table. Unfortunately she had hit her elbow in the fall but was so cracked up on laughter she could only lay on the floor holding her hurt elbow while crying tear of pain and humor. An odd mix to be sure but if one were to look at the family health record stuff like that was fairly common in the house.

Minato walked back into the room as dignified as a male who screamed like a girl being groped could be. He stood there for a second gazing at the scene, his wife trying desperately to hide her own amusement, again, failing epically. His son, _his_ _son_ , handsome boy that he was, and the man he would become, laughing his heart out. Kanna, his beautiful daughter, only to grow more beautiful as the days pass, not hindered at all by her tears, laughing pitifully on the floor not quite sure if she should cry in pain or in good fun.

He truly felt his heart warm at the thought. _'This…. Is a family, MY family.'_ a stray tear ran down his cheek watching their laughter die down. Kanna trying to catch her breath while stumbling back up into her chair with the help of her brother. He smiled at his son helping his sister.

Seeing his sister sit back down in her seat Naruto finally managed to calm his own mirth. He saw his father's look and felt confused and a bit worried when he saw his father's tear. "Uh dad, are you ok?" Minato looked to his son and saw the worried gaze that replaced his mirth and smiled.

"Yeah Sochi, I'm alright. I'm just happy, happy to have you all with me today." A bit confused at the response Naruto shrugged off and stored it in his mental cabinet labelled 'grownup stuff' and moved on.

"Uh Tou-san?" Hearing his son's nervous call Minato raised a blonde brow from curiosity. "Yes Naruto"

Naruto looked down finding the reflection of himself in the bowl interesting. "I w-was just wondering, if m-maybe because we're turning six today if maybe, w-we could possibly, sorta get t-training?"

When Naruto had started stuttering he had gotten worried. Naruto was a confident boy by nature. Smart, happy, and brave to boot. But when he heard the question he couldn't help but flinch. When he looked to Kushina for a bit of help he saw Kanna focused entirely on him from the corner of his eye. Kushina herself was in the same condition. The way she bit her lip nervously and averted her eyes to the left, a nervous habit she adopted in childhood, showed she didn't know how to help him on this so left him to fend for himself.

Gulping at feeling the eyes of his daughter drilling into the side of his face he cleared his throat and met Naruto's gaze. He decided to go with the best course of action, complete honesty. "I haven't really thought about it Sochi. Me and Kaa-chan have been a bit busy so we haven't had time to discuss it. If you and your sister give us till the end of today to talk about it we'll have an answer for you in time for your party." Seeing his son's face clench into a thoughtful frown he mentally prayed the boy relented. He audibly sighed when Naruto nodded in acceptance.

"Ok tou-san."

Smiling Minato sat at the table with his family and watched as the two kids dug headlong into their meal. When his gaze caught his wife's he had to withhold a flinch. She was glaring at him with a look he recognized all too well. ' _*sigh* Today is gonna be a loooong day.'_ accepting the inevitable scolding he went back to his thoughts on how to handle the situation.

 _'smarter and smarter every day huh Naruto? Too smart for your own good at times. But I guess he wouldn't be my son if he wasn't. Heh, I'll call for Jiraiya with the toads and see what he thinks, he always did give the best advice when it didn't concern women.'_ feeling another, more heated, glare burrowing into his head he matched Kushina's knowing _'I forbid it'_ gaze with a look of his own. They held their silent conversation for what felt like minutes until Kushina finally relented with a sigh of defeat.

Once more looking at his family he could feel something. From his time training with Jiraiya he had a distinct knack for feeling when something is about to go wrong. While it was small right now he knew that as time went on it would only get worse.

Again he looked at Kushina who was unknowingly having the same thoughts as her husband. They held each other's gaze for but a moment before looking away. But the message was received. _Something about today was bound to go terribly, terribly wrong._

 **End**

 **Ok guys, there is chapter two hope you all like it. While I have your attention please read the following info.**

 **Let's address the elephant in the room. You're confused, you all saw Hiruzen holding little Kanna and Naruto, not Kushina and Minato. I know very well I did that. But I felt like messing with you guys a little. Hagoromo's view of the event was just as the seal was complete. Now I will admit that I plan on bashing Minato a bit here and there but not over the top, I can't stress that enough.**

 **This chapter wasn't really bashing, it was actually symbolic to how the families relationship is currently. As the story goes on we will see how things change in Naruto's relationship with his family later on in the story. Consider it a 'before' picture.**

 **Hagoromo and Kurama will come into the story in a little while. I'm not gonna say when, or how but just know that they will. I'm really excited about this story so I have quite a few things already written down.**

 **This chapter was actually supposed to be longer but I didn't know how to incorporate what I wrote down into the story without putting it into the next chapter.**

 **A bit of a look into the next chapter. We're gonna start seeing some really weird things coming next chapter. Things in which will begin the change in not only Naruto, but his twin, and his parents. Possibly even the people around them.**

 **I have not received a message involving a request for Uzumakicest yet, which surprises me a bit, but I just want to address this now rather than wait. I'm currently on the fence with it. I'm a firm believer in love taking many forms, if you find love in your brother or sister then good for you. The only reason it's considered forbidden is because of the genetic deformities that are often found in children that are born from such unions. So here are my thoughts, if you want to have sex with your sister or something then there is no problem if you get neutered. The law was set up to keep genetic mutation, such as infertility, to occur in children born from an incestuous relationship. So if you fix yourself then you have my support.**

 **That may be the case for my story but it's fanfiction so I can obviously bend the rules of biology to suit my needs however I please. So if an incestuous pairing fit's the story better than anything I can come up with then it'll happen.**

 **The mystery pairing:**

 **I'm sure some people who have read this fic are coming up with a few ideas about the mystery pairing. I only have a few words to say about that. Have fun driving yourselves crazy cause I'm not about to put the interest of my story at risk to satisfy someone's curiosity.**

 **I will be saying this though for people who don't know me. The mystery girl absolutely will NOT be Hinata! I have nothing against her character for Hinata fans out there but I just can't see someone who reminds me of a turtle being paired with Naruto. Just about every girl in the Naruto series would have made a better pairing, it certainly doesn't help that it is the single most overused pairing on the entire fanfiction website. So again I quote.**

" **HINATA WILL NOT BE PAIRED WITH NARUTO!"**

 **Anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please**

 **R &R.**


	3. Starting the day

**I'm sure a few of you guys are probably probably wondering a few things about the story. This is going to be very idealistic, and symbolic. There are going to be elements in this story that will really make you guys think so keep an eye out for them. Some may be pointed out later on in the fic some may not. It depends if it fits with the story. These early chapters are again simply written to help you all construct your own views of the characters. Minato and Kushina will remain relatively the same as in canon because I like their personalities. But I didn't like Minato's choices, he chose to save Konoha over his own son. He chose to leave Naruto in the hands of people who obviously wouldn't be able to care for him.**

 **Jiraiya had a spy network to maintain and enough bad habits to feed the seven sins. Writing porn? Peeping on women in the bath their privacy being invaded? Laying with prostitutes every chance he had? This is the type of person Minato wanted to raise his son if he were to die? What shit was he smoking when he made Jiraiya Naruto's godfather? I see Jiraiya as the crazy lovable uncle the family laughs at not the godfather everyone can rely on.**

 **Kakashi as much as people deny it was an overstressed kid. Raised in bloody battle, losing his teammates never truly recovering from the trauma of war. Again, what the hell? I can see Kakashi as an immature older brother no one can count on for simple things but not for raising a kid. Most definitely not.**

 **And while I go on the basis of if Tsunade really was his godmother that to was a mistake in itself. She was a drunken gambler since before the kyuubi attack known very well for her losing streak when it came to gambling. I wouldn't leave my kid with someone like that if you paid me half a million every month. Even if the, surprisingly, reliable Shizune was with her the entire time. While Shizune herself isn't bad she has no spine when it comes to Tsunade's health and didn't grow one until Tsunade became Hokage, after Tsunade was almost killed because of Tsunade's fuckup when she purposely drugged one of the few people able to keep up with Orochimaru. Knowing Orochimaru as well as she did she should have known Orochimaru would be prepared to use her weakness to blood to soundly curbstomp her.**

 **What parent in his or her right mind would willingly leave their child to people like that? I am no parent but I know that when a child is in an environment like that good things are very unlikely to happen for their future social life if they lived past their tenth birthday.**

 **Anyway onto reviews.**

 **From KamiKageRyuuketsu: Honestly if you're going to do a pairing then please pair Naruto with Both Kushina and Kanna Uzumaki. no one else is even worthy of being paired with them. i hate the fact Mito Uzumaki, and Kushina Uzumaki were basically forced into their relationships. no one is worthy of marrying or f***, or dating an Uzumaki woman but Naruto Uzumaki Himself**

 **Me: to be honest I kinda agree with you. But like I said I'm not fully against incestuous relationships, only the ones that intend to have their own children. Because I would want my kid to feel the joys of being a parent. A child born from incestuous relationships leave most children born from them infertile. So I'll say it more clearly, if it eventually comes up in the story then I'll write about it. As far as you guy's know Kanna is the OC. Now this is not revealing anything it's just a possibility.**

 **From Maelstrom of swirling tides: I hope that you pair Naruto with Kanna.. I have nothing against reading incestous fics.**

 **Me: That's fine, but I don't plan on steering the story solely towards the pairing. This isn't solely a romantic fanfiction so I will be focusing on the story. Don't be discouraged though, there will be a few romantic based chapters for romantics but they won't come until later. Right now I just want to worry about building a mystery for you guys to solve. I'm leaving bits of clues here and there, tips that can push you into the direction this first part of the story is going. If anyone can get a fairly accurate prediction on what I plan on doing to truly start out the story then I'll give the first person who gets it a clue at to the identity of the mystery pairing.**

 **From Naruto009253(guest): Good chapter looking forward to the next update.**

 **Me: Thanks for the vote of confidence. It might be hard to believe but I crave good reviews like this one. It really makes me feel somewhat accomplished. As sad as that is but I truly enjoy reading and writing fanfiction. My drive folder is absolutely filled with plot ideas, a lot of which will probably never see the light of day. I just have that much of an overactive imagination. A common thought in Naruto/bleach fanfiction is the Rinnegan cannot be used because it requires the physical aspect of chakra to work. I say bull crap, Hagoromo uses the Rinnegan constantly and he's dead, so why couldn't Naruto do it? The Rinnegan literally is beyond the aspects of life and death. So users of the Rinnegan would be able to use jutsu in soul society. One loophole that will probably never be used. I'm not enough of a bleach fan to do it myself yet I know almost everything about our thought projected elemental nations and the life of Naruto Uzumaki.**

 **From spark681: Nice chapter and if Naruto does end up with his sister i doubt any genetic issues will occur due to not only their uzumaki genes which would prevent any issues like that but also having the kyuubi inside them to make this effect stronger anyways keep up the great work!**

 **Me: I'm happy to hear the praise. But I think that the Uzumaki bloodline only revolves around longer lifespans. As far as my knowledge goes an advanced healing factor is only a theory made by fanfiction writers. I'm not saying it isn't possible to happen here just that it will, again, all depend on how the story progresses. If I do end up having Naruto pair with his sister I plan on coming up with a unique way for Naruto and her to eventually have kids of their own because the Uzumaki healing factor is seriously getting old. I'll only use it if I can't come up with something better. Besides, they are technically only half uzumaki, so the bloodline would be half as effective as a pure bred without the Kyuubi's influence. So with Kyuubi's influence it would be about as strong as a purebred Uzumaki.**

 **From bugaboo13: Really like the idea of the story and how you executed the beginning so far**

 **Me: thanks for the vote of confidence. As for the story, I mentioned my surprise for no one using it sooner. It was a fairly obvious plot for anyone who looked at it close enough. The sage was literally among the first chakra users so techniques using the elements would have been mainly based around raw manipulation. No matter how smart the sage was he wouldn't have had the time to develop elemental techniques when such an energy was still so new.**

 **From aaakkj: This is a great story  
But you got the yin and yang the wrong way sasuke is yin the spiritual energy and naruto is yang the physical energy  
And with the creation of all things you make the body with yin and give life to it with that is why in the forth shinobi war at the start when naruto turns in to the fox Kurama is not solid because only the yang half is in naruto so with out yin part he is not solid  
Thank you for not doing it a naruto x hinata  
Again great story so far**

 **Me: thank you so much for that. I tried looking up the info in the narutopedia but it wasn't very specific. As for the no Naruto x Hinata, I know, there is a saying where I come from. There is no use beating a dead horse, I see so many Naruto Hinata pairings that the pairing is dead to me so I don't write it. Again for any Hinata fans I have nothing against her but she is too shy to be a part of any adventurous fanfictions I write. If it were complete romance then there would only be so much you could do with her. Thank you for the review and I'll work to fix the mistakes you pointed out. Again, thank you for your review. But I have to disagree with your facts on why Kurama wasn't solid. No one can come up with a true explanation other than the possibility that Kishimoto thought it would be cool. The pain attack Naruto got up to 8 tails where kyuubi was literally all flesh muscle and chakra. It goes against the laws of yin and yang.**

 **Just a note, a reliable beta reader would really speed these updates along. I can do it myself true enough but there is the unbiased factor that just can't be done by a critique critiquing his own work. I love it when I'm able to talk about alternative paths my story could take just as I love hearing how I can fix my story. I know my format is bad, that is one reason I work on so few stories nowadays. So when I do get the skill necessary to continue them I put in enough work and detail to do my plot ideas the justice they do so deserve.**

 **Enough ranting from me. You can find the disclaimer in the first chapter. So let's get on with this.**

Coughing into his hand Minato looked to the small clock hanging from the wall next to the kitchen door. Seeing the time he looked to his family with the charming smile he was known for. "So Sochi Musume, since today is your day how about we go on a walk around the village. I had gotten a few requests from the civilian clan heads to bring you by their shops so they could give you two early birthday presents. Then we'll go to Akimichi'Q for lunch. Then hussle back home then get ready for your party tonight. That sound like a plan?"

Naruto frowned a bit and looked to Minato displaying his confusion. "What about Ichiraku's? I thought we'd go there like we do every year." His disappointment was evident. The love of Ramen seemed to be a trait that all Uzumaki shared thus far.

Minato chuckled at the pouting children. "Well normally we would. But the head of the Akimichi family personally invited us to his restaurant for your birthday with the best food the Akimichi can make. So how bout it?" Normally the two would have refused immediately. But Minato knew how to use word play to get people to do what he wanted them to.

The Akimichi while owning the best restaurants on the entire continent don't often serve the best of their many more traditional recipes. Handed down through the Akimichi clan from generation to generation, each generation finding some way to make the meal more enjoyable than the last generation. A lot of here say suggests that in order for a boy to become an official member of the Akimichi clan they are given a recipe for a traditional Akimichi dish and told to make it better. While sounding difficult the Akimichi manage to do it almost every new generation. Meaning that to taste a traditional dish of the Akimichi clan is the highest honor the clan can give.

And the clan head had offered two plates of said dish to Naruto and Kanna. To turn down such an offer would be like spitting in the face of a daimyo. Insulting, disrespectful, and the same as calling an Akimichi fat to their face. An utter death sentence, which means that his son and daughter had to be told.

Seeing the hesitant look on their face Kushina sighed from her place at the table. "If you won't tell them then I will Minato. We have to accept Choza-san's invitation. The Akimichi are a very warm and welcoming clan with few ways to ever get them angry. To call them fat is one way, and to refuse an invitation to a traditional Akimichi meal which is forbidden from being served to people outside the clan unless it was voted for through the Akimichi clan traditional council would be the second. An unspoken rule in konoha followed by everyone is to never get them angry. By refusing to go, it could insult them. You two should know this, I've been teaching you two clan politics for the past two months and the Akimichi clan was the very first topic we brought up." Looking to her daughter she saw a blank look on her face before it grew a bit red in embarrassment.

"Uhh, hehe, sorry Kaa-chan, I don't think I was paying attention." Hearing her excuse Kushina's brow twitched in irritation followed by a malicious aura of death. Glancing at her son still with her angry aura she saw a disappointed look on his face.

"Sorry Kaa-chan, I remember the lesson but forgot to use it." Seeing her son's honest eyes her expression softened marginally.

"It's alright Sochi, you're still a kid so you're allowed a few mistakes to learn from." Turning back to Kanna her expression hardened when she saw the relieved look on her face. "Don't think that applies to you Kanna, your brother actually paid attention to the lesson and knew what I was trying to teach. He just doesn't have the experience to use it. You on the other hand ignored the lesson and don't know the material. Starting tomorrow you'll be starting make-up lessons with me."

"But kaa-chan!"

"Don't you 'but kaa-chan' me! You are the daughter of a clan head. While I don't really like politics either we have to know it because if we don't then insulting someone could be the least of our worries. Do you understand me Kanna?" Now properly scolded the young blonde sunk lower in her seat with her head down.

"Yes kaa-chan"

Kushina was back to all smiles. "Good, then i think it's time for us to go get ready to go. I'll clean up the dishes while you three go on ahead and get dressed." Minato who had silently been watching his wife's verbal assault wasted no time in getting up to leave. Trying desperately to hide the shiver of fear that had gripped him seeing Kushina begin to lose her temper.

Naruto and Kanna both got up to leave. But Kanna's walk was a bit more stiff. Naruto seeing the upset expression on his sister's face felt a pang of sadness for her. No one liked to be told they were in the wrong. Naruto himself has been on the wrong side of Kushina's ire a few times himself and it really was an experience he could do without.

Feeling the urge to comfort his twin the moment the two had turned the corner at the top of the steps he stopped and pulled his sister into a comforting hug. His sister just stood their with her eyes watering and now sniffling. It took a moment before she started to return the hug shakily.

Feeling her shaking slow to a stop he pulled back and smiled at his twin. "Feeling better now Imouto?"

Wiping her tears with the back of her wrists Kanna returned her brother's smile with a warm smile of her own. "Yeah, thank you oniisan."

Naruto's smile widened an inch seeing her smile. "Your welcome Imouto. It's an older brother's job to care of his Imouto. Kaachan just wants you to be prepared for the possibility that I can't take over the clan when tou-san feels I'm ready. Just try to get less distracted and you'll blow through everything kaachan has to teach. even if you don't I'll do everything I can to help you until you do, I promise."

Kanna's smile seemed to brighten up the dimly lit hallway from how bright it was. "Thanks oniisan" with her thanks given she broke off from her brother and ran to her room to get dressed leaving her brother to his own thoughts.

In the dimly lit hallway one could see Naruto's smile aimed at his sister's back. Seeing her turn into her own room at the end of the hall he entered his own room to change into more presentable clothes.

 ***Break***

*Slap* "what the hell were you thinking Minato Namikaze! You know I don't want my babies to be ninja, and what do you do? You turn around and tell them, with me in the room no less, we would talk about it!?" Kushina's fists were balled into fists as she glared into her husband's eyes.

Rubbing the red hand mark on his left cheek he gazed down into Kushina's eyes with a stern gaze. "You knew we would have to do this Kushina. I don't like it anymore than you do. But the two of them are Jinchuriki, like it or not they have to learn to use the Kyuubi's chakra. If not then it wouldn't just put the village at risk, it would put us and them at risk. Have you ever heard of a Jinchuriki that wasn't made into a shinobi?" He didn't even give her time to respond before he continued.

"No you haven't and for good reason. A Jinchuriki can only hold a bijuu because most sealing takes place when the host is young and their chakra coils are underdeveloped, and more malleable. The older a civilian gets, the more difficult it is to use chakra. If we let them go without training then the risk of Kyuubi's chakra poisoning them grows higher." seeing Kushina look away from him Minato calmed down a bit. His voice softer he took Kushina's hand in two of his own to comfort her.

"That isn't even mentioning the political shit storm the council will throw up. If we don't train them to use the Kyuubi's power there is a chance the council would go to the daimyo and take the decision out of our hands. If that were to happen then I would have to choose between either my family, or Konoha. Please Kushina, don't make me choose."

Kushina stood there shaking. Two visible streams of tears dripping down her cheeks. Her bangs shadowing her eyes engulfing them in shadows. Her fists clenched so hard her nails dug into the palms of her hands drawing blood.

The two stood in silence. Minato with his eyes closed holding his wife's hand to his forehead enduring the death grip she had said hand in. Kushina engulfed in a sea of emotions, pain, anger, frustration, sadness were just the tip of the iceberg.

Finally after a while Kushina fell to the floor on her knees in defeat. "On one condition" Minato opened his eyes to look at Kushina. His gaze weary.

"Only one of them is trained, I want at least one of them to live a peaceful civilian life. That is my only condition." Her tone was defeated and slightly cold. A complete contrast to her normally outgoing personality.

Minato's smile could have ripped his face in two it was so big. He dropped down in front of his wife and hugged her with everything that had. All of the pent up emotion this conversation had created being released from his tense body.

"Thank you Kushi-chan. I can work with this, one of them will work just fine. But there is still the question, which one?"

 ***Break***

 **(Namikaze compound main room: 30 minutes later)**

Kushina and Minato stood hand in hand in front of the double doors leading outside of the Namikaze main home. Kushina dressed in a long white blouse that ended mid thigh and tight black pants that ended mid calf. Her left bang pinned behind her ear by a green hair clip. The only evidence of their earlier conversation being Kushina slightly red eyes from crying and the slightly tanner skin on Minato face shaped like a handprint.

Minato himself dressed in his everyday Hokage outfit. A dark blue body suit with white white bandages wrapped around his waist holding up kunai and shuriken holsters on either hip, and a long white trench coat with red flames starting at the tail and ending just below his lower back, right below the emblazoned kanji for 'yondaime' imprinted and covering the entire upper and mid back.

Both stood glancing up the stairs from time to time waiting for their children to come down for their family stroll through the village. If one focused enough on the feeling of the room they could tell that the atmosphere was rather tense. Especially around the couple in front of the door. It was well hidden but small gestures like small glares being sent towards Minato were enough to tell that Kushina wasn't happy with him. Not at all.

But the moment the kids came stomping down the steps the tense atmosphere vanished, being replaced by the warm smiles being sent towards the two kids running towards them with Naruto pulling Kanna behind him. The two stood in front of their parents panting now dressed in new clothes.

Naruto wearing a pair of black baggy shorts and a white yukata closed at the chest and tied by a gray sash.

Kanna now standing beside her brother now gazed at her parents with thinly veiled excitement. "Were ready kaasan, tousan, can we go now? I want my presents." And the real reason she was so excited makes itself known. There is no kid that was raised properly that could resist being given presents.

Taking a moment Kushina studied her daughter and found she quite liked her chosen clothes. Kanna had her hair tied in a pair of pony tails tied at the side of her head with two cherry red ribbons. She wore a white spaghetti strapped dress with a black obi tied around her waist to form a bow.

Nodding her head with a smile Kushina gazed at both with motherly love. "Sure t'tebane" looking up at Minato "so Mina-kun, where to first?"

Stepping outside the family of four all set out towards the gate. Minato on the right holding Kanna's hand while she held Naruto's, who held Kushina's. "Well, I was thinking we stop by Kala-san's tailor first. She said she wanted to give them a few new clothes to add to their wardrobe for the party tonight. Then we go to maro-san's jewelry, he said he recently came upon some things he thought would look nice on them. Next would be a few stops along the way at a few vendors that wanted give a few of their products away as free samples. Then we stop at Akimichi'Q for lunch. Then we circle back visiting the shinobi clans on our way home to prepare for the part after we stop at Tenzin's shinobi ice for a sweet treat. How does that sound?"

Naruto and Kanna were too focused on walking to really pay attention but Kushina nodded in place of the two twins. "That sounds alright. Although, what could Maro-san have found that he thinks would interest a kid? Jewelry isn't really their thing."

Minato shrugged while absently waving to the passing villagers that greeted him. "I wouldn't know, but he was pretty excited about it so I decided to humor him. Hopefully it really is something interesting."

With that Kushina looked to her son with a loving smile. "What is sochi-kun and Musume hoping to get today?" Naruto looked up at Kushina with a smile showing his age.

"I wanna get some more pencils and a new art book. My old one is almost out of clean sheets and all of my pencils are all used up except for one." Speaking of which he replaced the hold his mother and sister had on his hands and pulled out a small leather bound book with a pencil sticking out of one of the pages. Opening it he took one last glance at his family before focusing on the pages of the book with pencil in hand.

Kushina noticing her eldest getting absorbed into his little book rolled her eyes with a giggle. It was fairly common for Naruto to occasionally zone out in the middle of walking somewhere. In fact there was almost no place where Naruto would be seen without his book. He had always shown an interest in the art of sketching. Such an interest in fact that on his fourth birthday the very book Naruto was now focused on was his most treasured gift. It really felt nice knowing that if Naruto didn't become a Shinobi he could always fall back on being an artist. If you asked Kushina she would say be was a prodigy in the art, even if she wasn't an artsy person by nature the proof is in Naruto's book.

He had already been very good at drawing small things like shapes when he first got the book and he only got better and more curious as time went on. Until the art loving Naruto everyone knew today was born.

Looking to her daughter next she motioned for her to start. "W-well kaasan, i was thinking about starting a garden so I could grow my own ingredients. I also wanted that make-it-yourself sealing kit I saw when Tou-san took me with him to ten-chan's dad's shop." seeing her mother throw a glare at her father she suddenly felt a little bad. "Did I say something wrong Kaasan?"

A bit alarmed Kushina frantically shook her head no. "Nonono Kanna-chan, you didn't say anything wrong. It's just that your tou-san shouldn't have let you wander off in a place like that honey. So many sharp and deadly things could have fallen on you. I would never forgive myself if you were hurt musume."

Feeling her mother's worry Kanna- smiled to relieve her of it. "Don't worry Kaa-chan, I didn't leave tou-san, I just saw it on the counter while tou-san was talking to ten-chan's tou-san."

Looking back to Kanna she was about to say something when she noticed something was missing in her family. Looking with a bit more focus she glanced at the empty spot between herself and Kanna when it hit her like a brick in the face. A smiling face with three whisker marks on each cheek flashed through her mind's eye. "Minato, where's Naruto?"

 ***Break***

 **(With Naruto)**

Naruto ignored everything around him, his gaze planted firmly in his book. He closed an eye to try to find a better angle for his newest drawing before he crashed into someone and cause him to stumble backwards. He would have fallen if it weren't for a hand being placed firmly on his shoulder to steady him.

Looking up at the man he couldn't see his face because the man was dressed as a priest with the hood of his white robe up shadowing his face. "Sorry sir I wasn't looking where I was going."

The odd monk chuckled, his voice was strangely smooth yet aged and powerful when he spoke. "It is alright young one. But keep in mind, keep your eyes open. If you do you may see something not many are privileged to." With his words said the aged monk turned and began walking. Strangely enough it seemed that all sound outside of the two of them had been muted. The strange crescent moon staff of the monk had three rings that would rattle harmoniously every time the bottom hit the ground.

"Dark times are coming young one. The drums of war beat soundly on the horizon. You, I feel, will be the one to unify harmony and peace." The words rang through his heart and resonated with his very soul. As young as he was it didn't take an adult to know that there was a hidden meaning in his words. When he spoke again he was being blocked out by the growing crowd with the sound returning.

"Two become one. Remember this phrase, young Jinchuriki. Only the one who stands above the darkness yet shuns the light is worthy of opening the path to true peace." With that he was lost to the crowd. The loud sound of the rushing mob became deafening.

In a daze Naruto just stood there for a second before a man walking by stopped in front of him. He was tall and dressed entirely in a black full body suit and grey chest armour with a white animal mask painted to depict a dog.

"There you are Namikaze-san, your parents are worried sick about you. Let's get you back to your family." With that Naruto was picked up and placed on the man's back with Naruto's arms wrapped around his neck. Then the two were gone, phasing from the crowd as if they were never there in the first place.

 ***Break***

" **Was revealing yourself to the boy wise father? You know that he will tell his parents about you and how they will react."** Kurama sat behind the same gate he sat behind for the past six years. His father, The Rikudou sennin using the power of his eyes, levitated several inches from the floor in meditative position with his shakujo resting on his lap.

"Kurama, let me ask you something. If one wishes to bring forth change how must one go about it? Confront the current situation with the brashness of a Bijuudama, or with the grace of an artist's brush stroke" Knowing his father Kurama merely sat quiet while the sage spoke his wisdom.

"A Bijuudama may bring about immediate change but it is the change you wish it to be? Change is like a painting. It can have many colors and shapes, but if the artist is not careful he will not create the work of art he had intended to create." Here the sage's eyes closed"If I were not make myself known to Naruto then I run the risk of letting him slip through my fingers. His chakra is beginning to awaken. All he needs is for someone to teach him to unlock it. Then a teacher to help guide him to use it how it should be used. I am merely making my presence known for when it comes time to introduce myself he will be a bit more open to my presence in his mind."

" **What of the Yamanaka they will no doubt send into the boy's mind to discover your identity?"**

Opening his eyes Hagoromo's gaze met Kurama's. "They will not send a mindWalker here. Your presence, Kurama, deters them from trying."

" **But if they decide that the boy's claims may reveal a possible threat, and they decide the risk of meeting me is necessary? They would meet you. And as powerful as you were, your recent changes to the gaki's mindscape have left you with little power. Should they find you then it would be enough to deem the boy truthful. If that happens who knows what they will do?"** he would have went on with stating possible outcomes had it not been for the sages calming hand resting on Kurama's large black nose.

"Be calm, Kurama, faith is something that I have admittedly abused, and it has turned on me before. But I cannot allow my final gamble with faith to end as you have so pessimistically pointed out. Have more faith Kurama, in this world scarred by endless war, faith is all we have. If not faith in my plan, have faith in me." With his words of wisdom spoken the sage closed his rippled eyes again to continue meditation.

Seeing as he had no real response to his father's words he contented himself to lay his head on his hands and closed his eyes to sleep. But not without getting a final word in edgewise. " **i have always had faith in you father. But I feel that you put your faith in a species doomed to destroy itself. Ask yourself this. Is mankind worthy of redemption. Knowing all that humanity has done, and with your eyes seen, what it will do. Not just to itself but to the very world? I feel that your faith in humanity is misplaced. But I suppose soon we shall see who is right. Let us watch together as the world either destroys itself, or is guided down the path you wish it to take."**

The sage remained quite. The only evidence he had heard Kurama being the small frown that was now adorn his face.

 **End**

 **Well that could have turned out better. But I think the end really got my point across. I feel I really connected with Hagoromo and Kurama when I wrote that last bit. In my own personal opinion if I had to choose between the two, I would side with Kurama.**

 **Humans have been destroying themselves for thousands of years. If negative emotions are truly an energy then all of the bad feelings that have built up over the years are finally getting ready to blow. All over the world, women being treated as inferior, feminists treating men the same. Little girls being turned into sex slaves and sold in slave rings? Wars destroying once beautiful landscapes. I don't think that there is a heaven or hell. I think earth is heaven and hell. Two make one, a keyblade in kingdom hearts made from equal parts light and darkness. Earth is two become one for us. Yet every second that time moves forward earth descends further into darkness. The more it becomes hell.**

 **Well enough of my emoness, tell me what you guys think about the story so far. Let me know how you guys felt about character interaction. Is there a way for me to improve your experience in reading The new age of Ninshū? If there is please, wait for it….**

 **R &R**


	4. Stranger meetings

**Ok guys well so far I've had a lot of fun writing this so I plan on keeping it up for as long as possible. The reviews are good, speaking of which lets get to those.**

 **First review I received.**

 **From Idaina-o shimo kitsune-sama: First off great chapter it was definitely worth the wait and I love the direction that the story is going and I hope you have much more in store for it the only thing that I don't really like is how much of the word count was A/N and Q/A which I can understand why you do it.**

 **Me: first off, really complicated and thought out out name. Second, I can see where you're coming from in the word count. I want to make really long chapters but I can only type so fast, and there are only so many hours in the day. I want to get one chapter out every few days at least so I have to keep the words in the story balanced with reviews and my reply to reviews. I do have more in store for the story so keep posted and we'll see how far I can take this. Thank you for your review and I hope to hear more of them in future chapters.**

 **From Dr. Ryu:**

 **Me: Ok I definitely see where you are coming from. I agree with you wholeheartedly. The moment Kishimoto started fanboying out on Sasuke's arc it killed a lot of my love for Shippuden, what finished it off was the reverse harem technique that didn't even work. But, I needed a way for Hagoromo to come up with the middle ground solution to the asura and Indra feud. But I couldn't do that WITHOUT showing Fem Nagato attempting the Shinra tensei. Creation of all things was the perfect way for Hagoromo to come to this new conclusion that he had god knows how many years to come to. And that bit with the implied relationship, I can totally see where you're coming from. That wasn't even supposed to be taken seriously, that was more or less me trying to do two things, give a whole new and somewhat valid reason for fem Nagato to snap, and relieve a bit of the serious tension I had written. I admit I could have skipped out entirely on the last half of that particular scene but I thought it would have been a good idea at the time.**

 **Onto the bit about Minato and Kushina, I could have sworn I wrote relatively the same. While they did give us quite a bit of info on the two of them I can't help but feel that if Kushina had two kids instead of just one she wouldn't want for them to experience battle like she did. I feel that the only reason Kushina would support Naruto becoming a shinobi would be for his own protection if she wasn't there to do it for him. So what if she had lived and the nine tails had still been sealed in her? Would Naruto have still become a Shinobi or would Kushina forbid it to protect him?**

 **Another note would be Jinchuriki status. It was said that a host becomes a weapon for the village. Would Kushina really want that for her son? On my own speculation Kushina was never made a weapon simply because no one knew she was a container at the time. So the council couldn't make a fuss because they themselves didn't know. I think I've explained enough for now. And your review was trimmed down because it was too long and it isn't letting me view full content so I responded to what I saw. Thank you for your review and if you have ways for me to improve your experience please let me know.**

 **From wolfcoyote: good chapter...I must ask you if you took a page outta Onimehi's cooking in bleach for Kanna also was wondering if this was gonna be one of those neglect fics where Naruto gets overlooked for training,ans as for pairings I would suggest either Ino,or one that's never been done...the fire Diamyo's daughter**

 **Me: heh, the mystery pairing seems to be a hot topic for this story. Guess I shouldn't be very surprised thought, everyone loves Naruto getting what he deserves. Or she if you feel that way. But I will admit the fire daimyo's daughter would certainly be a twist. Now I'm kinda hoping the story goes down that path but like I have mentioned before. The mystery pairing will be decided by where the story goes. I note down my thoughts on the story on a separate document and edit ideas onto these, if my mind wanders to down that path then all the better for us. As for Kanna's personality I can't really say it was based off of another fanfic, I actually live with a sister with Kanna's personality so I based Kanna off of her as will be explained below reviews. Thanks for the review and I hope I can continue to give you a good reading experience.**

 **From :**

 **Me:**

 **End reviews**

 **Onto a bit of explanation. I know more than a few of you are probably thinking 'why the hell is this fruit loop bashing Kanna?' I'll answer it. I'm not, not purposefully anyway. I'm trying to blend a bit of my home life into the story to give it a more 'real' feel, I take online school but my sister goes to public. She has really good grades, which I'm proud of by the way, but our mom is a bit hard on her at times. She takes after her dad and my stepdad and thinks that after school she can completely relax and leave responsibility outside in the cold. So being the soft hearted big brother that I am I try to soften the blows that mom dishes out and try channeling my sister's anger out on me instead of on mom because she is being overworked with trying to make sure me and my sister get schooling while taking care of our grandmother. Very complicated and very tiring. So Kushina channeled my mom during the scolding, Kanna channeled my sister, and Naruto channeled me. There will be more moments where their personalities seem to stretch into foreign territory but I'll try to limit it as much as possible.**

 **For those of you who have probably figured it out, yes, this is a neglect fic. But I wanted to start it out differently than your average everyday Naruto neglect fic. I want to show how Naruto's and Kanna's lives change as the story progresses. I want to show the conflicts of interest as questions are asked and answers are given to both sides. To see how and why choices are made.**

 **I do not want to talk about neglect in the past tense, that has always rubbed me the wrong way. To me it feels a bit like we as writers are avoiding the problem. Now that isn't to say there won't be action outside of Konoha's walls for those of you thinking it. But Naruto won't be stepping a foot outside of Konoha before I get a lot more in depth about his family situation.**

 **Some readers will feel like bashing Minato is wrong. But I have a scenario for you. Imagine yourself in Naruto's shoes. A nine tailed fox sealed in your body by your own father? You think on this for a bit. How are you supposed to feel? Well you get thinking about two things, being a father, and being the Hokage. Now being the Hokage means your duty is to your people. Now, you are at crossroads. The question you have to ask yourself is, is my own child the one I helped bring into this world worth more to me or less than my responsibility as Hokage?**

 **To me there would be no contest, I would choose my child over a bunch of buildings. That is what evacuation protocol is for. A village is the people, if those people are to stubborn to leave then leave them to their fate. Save as many as you can, then come back and rebuild when the heat dies down.**

 **With this being said let me start writing and you start reading.**

 **Enjoy**

When the world finally stopped melding into a large blur he was somewhere else. The smell of meat cooking reached his nose just as the sound of sizzling met his ears. Next thing he knew, Naruto was looking at a packed restaurant with open grills as tables. Still being carried by the dog masked Anbu Naruto looked around still a bit dazed at all that had transpired.

Catching a blur of red out of his peripheral vision Naruto didn't have time to react before he felt himself yanked off of the man's back and into a soft warm chest. "Oh my god Sochi are you hurt!? Where were you, you had us worried sick! Never leave us like that again or I'll take away that book of yours do you hear me Mr.?" Blinking stupidly Naruto felt himself released from the hug and placed on the ground in front of his mother who had a firm yet tender grip on his arms. Unable to shake the daze Kushina began to take notice of Naruto's odd blank expression before she slipped into old habits. She closely examined his expression again and made mental notes.

 _'dilated pupils with little exposure to light, blank expression, seemingly lost in thought, nonresponsive, and signs of…. Chakra exposure!'_ she thought in alarm.

"Genjutsu!" She gaped in disbelief. Holding up a fist with her middle and index finger extended she applied a light amount of pressure to Naruto's chest with the opposite hand and whispered "kai" Harshly. The effects were instant. The glazed look in Naruto's eyes vanished being replaced by recognition.

"K-kaasan" He asked in confusion. "Where am I? How'd I get here?" Feeling his mother grip on his arms he looked at his mother who was kneeling down to his height. "Kaasan?"

Seeing his honest confusion she felt a swell of motherly fury burn in her chest. _'someone put my baby under an illusion. When I get my hands on them I'll tear them apart!'_ feeling the rising killing intent of his mother Naruto began to shake in fright. The aura she radiated resonated with something buried deep within every human. The need to live. The aura itself felt like it was trying to suffocate him causing his chest to rise in fall in a lackluster attempt to draw in some much needed oxygen.

Apparently Kushina had felt his shaking because when she focused in on him the aura of death vanished. Bringing her son into a loving hug she felt him hug her in return while still shaking.

Over at the side was Minato talking with the white masked man that had brought Naruto to them. "What happened Inu? One minute Naruto is walking with us and the next he's gone. Now I hear he was put under a Genjutsu? I want to know who put him under, and I want to know why, now tell me Kakashi. What was he doing when you found him?" His tone cold and harsh as ice with the eyes to match.

Inu was kneeled at Minato's feet with his right arm resting on his knee. "Hokage-sama, Naruto was found on the main road leading outside of the village. I found him just standing there looking like he was in a trance. I stood in front of him for a whole minute waiting for him to acknowledge me. It was like he was looking through me to something behind me. I suggest we question him, see if he knows anything about the person who cast the genjutsu."

Minato nodded with a scowl. Whoever had cast the genjutsu had done so in the middle of a ninja village in broad daylight. The fact a chakra spike wasn't felt from the patrolling Anbu forces was unsettling. Let alone the fact the assailant got was close enough to the hokage's son to cast said genjutsu and you have a reason to be worried. "I'll talk to him myself. Send a message to the gate guards, no one gets in or out of the village until the person responsible is caught. then report back to me to verify anything Naruto says. you were there, you may have seen him." Inu stood with a bow to his leader.

"Hai, Hokage-sama"

Next thing those witnessing the spectacle knew was Inu disappearing in a poof of smoke. Sighing to himself he allowed a frown to etch its way to his lips before looking to the focal point of this whole scene.

Naruto

Walking to the mother and son with Kanna now allowing herself to be engulfed in their mother's embrace he mentally prepared himself for the inevitable backlash he would get for his next actions.

Naruto being the first to notice his father's approach began to pull away from Kushina to get to Minato. Minato saw the expectant look his son was sending him and the gesture for a hug but he steeled himself against the action. "Naruto, i need to ask you if you noticed anything strange before you were brought here by Inu. Did you perhaps bump into someone, look into someone's eyes, maybe heard something you don't normally hear in Konoha?"

Feeling a bit hurt that his father wasn't going to give him a hug Naruto looked down at his sandal covered feet to escape the cold gaze his father was leveling at him. This was a part of his father he hasn't seen before and he wasn't exactly sure if he wanted to continue seeing it. "W-well no, I was just walking forward drawing in my book when something strange happened." Narrowing his eyes Minato urged him to continue.

"Strange?"

"Yeah, I-I couldn't hear everyone like normal. That was what made me look up. I didn't see him at first but then this weird guy came out of nowhere and walked into me. Then he starts saying this really weird stuff about how I should look around me and maybe I would see something that others can't. Then he started talking about something, I can't remember everything but I do remember him saying something even weirder." he looked unsure, hesitant, scared. Any of these words could be used to describe the confusion.

"Go on, maybe I can help figure it out." He really didn't care, but anything this person said could be used to identify him in the future so Minato would take what he could get.

"He said something like, uh, t-two become, um, one, I think. D-does that make sense tou-san?" He hoped it did. He really wasn't lying when he said he couldn't remember everything the man had said. It was just really confusing.

Minato narrowed his eyes in thought before looking to Kushina and Kanna who was watching all of this transpire with their own amount of worry. Kushina had her own thoughts on the subject but wouldn't publicly announce it.

Turning back to his son he gazed into his son's eyes watching how the emotions projected themselves. Confusion and a bit of fear. "Naruto, I need you to tell me what he looked like. Can you do that for me?"

Naruto frowned in thought "H-he wore a hood. I didn't see his face. But he had a staff." Minato frowned, that wasn't much to go on. But if that was all then it would need to be verified by Inu when he returned.

Sighing he looked to his shaken son and placed a hand on the boy's shoulder and gave a comforting squeeze. "alright, I'll have to verify that with Inu when he gets back but for now let's get back to our plans for the day." Giving his son a warm smile in contrast to his previously cold disposition he turned with Naruto in tow and walked to the other two members of his family.

 ***Break***

Naruto and Kanna both sighed with a mix of boredom and frustration. Kanna being the most vocal of the two was the one to voice her boredom. "Tousan~" she whined, "why are we doing this stuff now. I thought we were supposed to do this earlier?" She finished off her complaint with a pout only a child could give.

Minato sighed at his daughter's antics, kami knew he loved her, but sometimes her antics were really irritating. "Because of Naruto's earlier disappearing act…" here Naruto hung his head in shame. "We had to postpone stopping earlier. So we need to do it now if we want to make it home in time for the party after stopping at the clan estates." Naruto had disappeared for a grand two hours. An insulting time for the village's shinobi forces. But the blame couldn't entirely be placed on the village defenders. Whoever it was that had placed the genjutsu over Naruto knew what he was doing.

Inu's earlier claim was proof of this.

 _*Flashback*_

 _Minato stood in the now unoccupied public restroom with Inu kneeling at his feet. "Inu, earlier my son said that a man with a hood had bumped into him and given him a few choice words. You didn't report a man with this description when you dropped Naruto off, explain."_ Hearing the dangerous tone in the Hokage's voice Inu bowed just an inch lower to show his obedience.

" _Hokage-sama, I did not see a man matching that description with Naruto when I discovered him." Hearing the claim Minato eyes narrowed dangerously._

" _Then this puts me in a dangerous position Inu. While I will not immediately write you off as a traitor I need evidence from you that would support your claim." The no nonsense tone was clear and the hidden warning was obvious. 'tread carefully Inu'_

 _Inu's posture visibly stiffened while the man's mind worked to find a solution to the dilemma they found themselves in. He mentally went over all the evidence that they had gathered from the moment Naruto came out of the genjutsu._

 _'wait…..genjutsu.' Comforted by the thought Inu's stiff posture relaxed slightly._

" _Hokage-sama, the genjutsu Naruto was put under. Do you know of the genjutsus' effect on his mind?"_

 _Intrigued by the question and running a few possible scenarios in his head Minato gave Inu the desired information. "Unfortunately no Inu, my wife dispelled it in her haste to bring Naruto out of it."_

 _Nodding at the response Inu gave his input. "I believe that the genjutsu used on Naruto was the targets way of communicating with Naruto without being detected by possible observers. I wouldn't know how or when the genjutsu was cast but it is likely that it was cast using the sound of the crowd in the market district when you were last with him. Genjutsu that hamper a subjects sense of direction is commonly used in hunter nin squad tactics. A similar technique could have been used here to separate you from him. The technique itself requires so little chakra to perform that even Kushina-sama's famous chakra detection skills wouldn't have picked up on the subtle manipulation." Finishing his theory Inu went quiet while Minato stood thinking on all that he had heard._

" _Hmmm, that would explain both how Naruto lost track of us and how no one was able to detect them. He would have already fled the scene the moment the genjutsu was cast if it was prepared beforehand. If that is the case then there wouldn't be any hope that this target would still be in the village. They would have realized their cover was compromised and fled immediately after the act, and considering there has been no signs of a fire in any of the common hotels this Hunter could have left a trail for us to follow. Have Anbu squads twelve, thirteen, and fifteen discreetly search the hotel rooms of all hotels within three blocks of the market district and the gate. We don't need to send the civilians into a panic when no visible harm has been done."_

 _Inu nods in understanding before standing to attention. With a bow he leaves in another poof of smoke leaving Minato to himself. Sighing in frustration Minato looks into the closest mirror gazing into his reflection. "Maybe Hiruzen had the right idea giving his soul to the Shinigami. I can't believe I'm going to say this but, I'm getting too old for this shit."_

 _Washing up Minato was just about to leave the washroom before an odd chill shot down his spine. Immediately he pulled out two tri-pronged kunai and held them up to his face in a reverse grip while turning to face the middle of the room._

 _Only to see no one there. Glancing around the room Minato searched for the source of that odd chill. Searching every shadow with a scrutinizing glance, looking for even the smallest distortion in the air for any sign of a threat. But when he looked into the mirror he was inspecting himself in earlier his heart nearly froze at the sight that greeted him. A dry mirthless,_ evil _chuckle echoed through the small room. One he knew was_ very _familiar._

" _Hehehe, oh yondaime. How the mighty have fallen."_

 _There gazing through the lone eye hole on an oddly designed mask was the red eye of Madara Uchiha. "Make your choice yondaime. Your children, or your village, tic tok, tic tok._

 _Minato blinked once and the image was gone being replaced by his own reflection still standing there with his kunai ready to gut a would be attacker. Looking around the room again he found nothing out of place. Taking a breath to calm his nerves he was spooked again by a knock at the bathroom door._

" _Minato-kun, the kids are done eating and ready to leave hurry up. Taking one last glance after calming down he replaced the kunai before walking out to meet his anxious wife. His mind replaying what his hallucinate had said over and over again._

" _Minato-kun are you alright? You look like you saw a ghost." Kushina whispered to her husband with worry evident in her tone._

 _Smiling down at Kushina he reassured her. "Yeah Kushi-chan, I'm fine. My nerves are acting up a bit that's all." he could almost hear that maniacal laugh from six years ago to greet his response._

 _*Flashback end*_

 **End**

 **A lot of you guys are probably a bit miffed about me writing such short chapters and honestly I don't blame you. But I can't seem to write them freakishly long. I want to, god knows I do. But it just doesn't feel right for some reason. I'll be sure to do it more when certain events start unraveling but it just doesn't seem to work right now. So bear with me.**

 **In case any of you were wondering. Yes, the scene with the sage was an extremely edited and revised version of Ansem first meeting Sora in kingdom hearts 1 at the very beginning of the game. That scene did at least inspire my scene with Hagoromo meeting Naruto for the first time.**

 **Now the flashback was something that hit me while I was writing the story. A bit of an info dump but I think the appearance of the Uchiha more than made up for it. It really wasn't planned. Heck this story is already more detailed than most of my other stories that I've written so it could take a little while to get to the good parts. But I assure you that your continued patience will be rewarded.**

 **The mystery pairing seems to be a hot topic for my readers. I refuse to announce the identity simply because it will keep a lot of you guys interested simply to uncover the mystery of who she is. But if the name is ever brought up in a review I will say that someone got it right. But that notice will only be posted a week or two after I received the review.**

 **And remember, all I want for Christmas is, a good review.**

 **Will accept constructive criticism but flames will be completely ignored and forgotten.**

 **Chow my good people!**


	5. Path of pain, path 1: Human path

**Just an Important AN**

 **Reviews are definitely coming in a lot smoother the more word count and chapters that are posted. One of them got me thinking, 'that about the poor sods stuck in school who want a nice quick chapter to read before being forced to sit in silence while a teacher talks about something we probably won't use in our, quote start "daily" quote end, lives. So I've given it some thought and I've decided that my goal will be to write short chapters for and guys, or gals, that happen to like my stories. But this doesn't mean long chapters won't come, just that the story will not be composed entirely from 20k word count chapters.**

 **So far I have not received any flames so I suppose my heads up about ignoring stuff like that works. It is true that I wouldn't pay attention to flames simply because I have better things to do then burn out my phone reading stuff that makes me feel bad. To any flamers reading this, you will not have any fun here so go flame someone else.**

 **Onto my oh so loved reviews. First in the, admittedly small, pile is Idaina-o shimo kitsune-sama!**

 **From Idaina-o shimo kitsune-sama: Thanks for the reply and yea my name is a bit drawn out I've been thinking about shorting it but meh. Also I think there was a misunderstanding I have no problem with short chapters I find them easier to quickly read between classes and I feel ya there never seems to be enough time in the day but all in all thank you for the chapter and for the many more to hopefully come.**

 **Me: a misunderstanding that has led to me now purposefully writing these chapters shorter for unfortunate students like you. I personally dislike the need to go to college to get anywhere in life but that's probably because I'm a kinesthetic learner. I hate school simply because there are no courses for people like me that I have been told. A.D.D could also be a factor but meh, whatever. If reviews like yours keep coming through then there will no doubt be more chapters to come.**

 **From KamiKageRyuuketsu: okay ill be honest you put way to much unneeded information that no one really cares to read about. im a man of action. meaning i prefer doing stuff or doing something or reading something that is interest. this has a chance to be a damn good story in the future but unless you cant cut back on all the detailed information about minato and kushina and focus for time effort and information onto Naruto his training, kurama and hoguromo, and Naruto's and their training then you will most likely loose a reader. im 26 and i don't have time nor do i care about every and all your unimportant details about family life and naruto's family life i expect in the next 2 chapters for naruto to be heavily training and him to be outside the village fight i could honestly give 2 s*** about his petty family issues.**

 **Me: Thank you for your input KamiKageRyuuketsu, I will be sure to note your advice down. While I can understand where you're coming from in regards to too much information being given there are certain things I'm writing to give myself more openings to use later on for arcs. Minato for example, he is personified as idealistic. I have a hard time seeing Minato as they portray him in the manga. A man with no faults or flaws, perfect. What I did in the flashback was show signs of severe stress, hallucinations that will become more common throughout the story. The purpose of these hallucinations will be written in later chapters. As for Naruto's training, I suppose it's fairly obvious who Minato and Kushina will choose to train so I will not deny it. Naruto will be trained but it will not be shown in chapters, it honestly frustrates me whenever someone goes into so much detail to Describe training when it is something that I have read from other authors over and over again. But since I can definitely feel where you're coming from I will try to compromise, I will attempt to watch the amount of info I put in chapters but certain events have to happen before I commit to the story's more action packed aspects. I may not be able to get to what you want within the given chapters but I will promise that I will try. Again, thank you for your review and I will work to make my story better.**

 **From JJP123: can Naruto have sharingan abilitys cause that way he can use the susanoo.**

 **Me: I will be using aspects heavily dependent on the Naruto-verse. That said, the Rinnegan is supposedly the final form of the Sharingan. But because Hagoromo Otsutsuki was never shown using abilities exclusive to the Mangekyo Sharingan I am unsure about whether or not I should. I have an undying hatred for Sasuke Uchiha but I do agree with him on one thing, the Shinobi system, and by default in jutsu, is part of the reason for the continuation of the cycle of hatred. Giving Naruto the mangekyo Sharingan would also give Naruto the ability to copy ninjutsu techniques which is something I don't want. I am not saying he will have those abilities but I'm not saying he will. We'll see how the story goes and based off of how it progresses I will decide whether or not to give Naruto the abilities of the mangekyou.**

 **End of reviews**

 **Very important AN: because of a review pointing out a few flaws in my writing, mainly my long boring drawn out information dumps that aren't necessary. I will be trying to find a way to get to the action a bit quicker than I had originally intended. I had planned on slowly dropping hints about future arcs in behavior patterns of characters, letting you all draw your own conclusions and all that good stuff. Eventually after my base was set, meaning after important meetings took place that left me plenty of room to work with I would have jumped headfirst into the good stuff. So be patient with me because now I'm having to rewrite a good portion of my reference sheet.**

Standing in front of a tall mirror mounted on the wall was Naruto lost in deep thought rolling his newly acquired necklace in the palm of his hand. It was an odd piece of jewelry being an unbalanced 'S' with the bottom curve being smaller and shorter than the upper curve, not to mention it reached further from the jewelry's center. The entire thing was white and black respectively. As he studied it he remembered the curious words left to him by the kind jewelry store owner.

 _'This necklace is lonely you know. It is only half of the original. But before I give this to you there was a poem that goes with it. Remember it well._

 _'metal of white, the guiding light_

 _Metal of black, searching for the path back_

 _Twins at birth, separated by the clashing earth_

 _The journey begins when the heart breaks_

 _Be the end when the chosen wakes_

 _The journey home shatters the heart,_

 _The broken mended by chosen's depart'_

During the entire poem he had felt that strange sensation again. Just like when that weird monk spoke to him. He felt like seeing something that isn't really there. You feel like what you're seeing can't be real but there is always that small part of you that lingers on the 'what if?'

His gaze drifting off the necklace he examined his new outfit in the mirror to make sure he wasn't missing anything. His untamed blond/white hair as spiky as ever. A snow white Kimono was draped over his shoulders and grey T-shirt like his father had told him, and a pair of black silk pants tapped at the ankles with white bandages. His feet remained bare.

Sighing to himself he let the necklace slip through his fingers and fall to its place on his chest. "Tonight's the night we finally get our answer." He whispered to himself anxiously. He may seem like a confident boy at first glance but he was still just a kid with his own hopes and dreams. Beside that, what boy doesn't want to follow in his father's footsteps? "I hope they finally decide to train us."

Turning away from the mirror Naruto walked to his door and stepped out into the hallway. He was expected downstairs when he was ready to help greet the guests like a proper host, or so says his tou-san. Walking through the house he considered his anxiety for but a moment. His fear of himself and his twin being rejected training for what would make several times. His hopes being dashed again. He wasn't sure if he could take it.

Finally touching down on the first floor in the living room Naruto was met with the sight of his family waiting for him. His tou-san now dressed in the ceremonial white Hokage robes with a white triangular hat with the kanji for Fire-shadow engraved in red on the front.

His mother was now dressed in a modest red Kimono with the only other color present being the black sash that held the Kimono closed.

His sister though was dressed in clothing similar to his own. Except her Kimono was full length and wasn't draped over her shoulders like his was. And was held closed by a bright red sash.

Seeing him standing there his mother beckoned him to stand with her at the door with the rest of his family. Taking his spot his mother kneeled next to him with her smile widening when she examined him further. "Oh my Sochi is such a handsome boy. That nice seamstress really did a good job with this didn't she Minato-kun? What about you Sochi, how do you feel in this?"

Blushing a bit embarrassed at how she was treating him he whined a bit. "Kaa-chan~ it's fine, you're embarrassing me." Giggling a bit at Naruto's childish antics she softly ran her fingers through his spiky hair.

"But it's Kaa-san's job to show all the love she can to her precious babies." She quoted this with a motherly kiss to the head. She straightened his Kimono, and with a few pats here and there stood with a loving smile on her face.

Turning back towards the door after repositioning herself to hug Minato's arm there was a knock. Kanna and Naruto stood together each with their own thoughts and expressions. Naruto tried his best to portray his happiness at turning six today with a smile but anyone who looked could see it didn't quite reach his eyes. Kanna though didn't have to try to portray anything, she was genuinely happy today was their birthday so her smile easily lit up the room.

When the person who knocked was let in by the two parents Naruto and Kanna both bowed in respect. High standing clans, or noble clans often share common physical traits specific to that clans specialty. The Inuzuka were animal lovers and trackers so their physical appearance portray them to be more wild than the average person.

"Good evening Inuzuka-san, my family and I can't thank you enough for taking the time to come and enjoy my children's birthday with us." The now identified Inuzuka gave a smile that, while many would assume to be feral from appearance alone, portrayed a hint of Mischief.

"Really Minato-kun, I've told you before I hate formality outside council meetings. If you don't start calling me Tsume or Tsume-chan I'll start giving you motivation to." Her already feral smile inched upwards while the mischief in her eye grew more evident.

Minato laughed sheepishly, "Sorry Tsume, force of habit." Waving it off Tsume acted fast and pulled the redhead woman watching from Minato's arm into a big hug.

"Good to see ya again red. Ever since you shackled yourself to this stiff you haven't been coming by the Inuzuka compound to visit anymore." She seemed to pout but it was obvious she was only messing with the woman.

Kushina laughed lightly at Tsume's pout and returned the hug. "Sorry Tsume-chan, but raising my babies takes top priority. You should know, considering your own kids." Tsume laughed a bit weaker.

"Yeah, I suppose I do. Speaking of which." She turned to gaze out the door and shouted with an edge in her tone. "Kiba! Stop marking your territory and get in here! Hana, get a better grip on the triplets or next time they can stay with Kuromaru back at the compound! You begged me to let you bring them, and you promised to keep a tight leash on them. So get to it. Now grab the runts and get in here!" The family watching watched a bit nervously at the sudden change in demeanor from the animalistic woman.

Almost crawling in on his hands and knees was a little boy around the twins age with dark brown hair spiked up in every directions. The hair alone was enough to show the resemblance between the kid and the older woman.

Next walking in with a trio of puppies following at her heels was a young girl a bit older than the twins by a few years. Her hair while also as brown as the boys was smooth compared to both. While it did have a few strands that shot out in different directions you wouldn't notice unless actively looking for them.

Both kids were dressed in white Kimonos with the area around the ribs imprinted with black claw marks. The boy looked embarrassed while the girl looked sheepish. "Kaasan, why do we have to wear these things. There so uncomfortable and they make me itchy." To emphasize his point the boy reached into the kimono and scratched chest.

The girl, Hana, sighed in embarrassment. "Mut, were at a clan heir's birthday party. You can't go running off without clothes on during stuff like this." She scolded with a small glare at the younger boy.

Said 'mut' growled in anger, only succeeding in making himself seen as cute to everyone in the room. "I'm an alpha Hana-baka! Treat me with the respect I deserve!" He would have said more but a glare from his mother instantly cowed him.

Tsume turned away from glaring at Kiba and sighed in embarrassment. "Sorry about them, Kiba was dropped on his head by his idiotic father when he was little, well, littler. Hana is being trained to take my spot as the head of the clan when she comes of age. So she is a bit smart mouthed at times." Kiba hearing of his sister's training growled again.

"Not if I can beat her first! Then I'll take over as heir of the clan!" In response to his loud claim the pups behind Hana growled at him.

"Care to try your luck now _mut._ " She whispered mockingly.

Naruto and Kanna who watched this was struggling to keep from snickering out loud. Minato was obviously amused if the smile on his face was anything to go by. Kushina didn't bother hiding her mirth. She chuckled with a shake of her head.

"It's no problem Tsume-chan, I think it's cute. He's like a puppy." Kiba turns red with embarrassment and turns away with a huff.

Minato coughs to get attention back on him. "While it's certainly good to see you again Tsume perhaps we could finish the conversation later. Perhaps after all the guests are greeted. Naruto, Kanna, go introduce yourselves to Kiba-kun and Hana-chan then show them to the gardens and come back."

The twins bow to their father as they had been taught to do for such situations before turning to leave with the Inuzuka kids in tow. When the group left the room Minato turned to the two women whispering to each other and snickering on occasion. Seeing the two he sighed, "Do I even want to know?"

The twins were having their own conversations with the their guests. "Well I guess we should start off by saying, hi. My name is Naruto Namikaze and starting today I'll be six years old. I like a lot of things, my family is one. I don't like a few things, our parents not training me for one. My dream is to be a ninja like tou-san and become Hokage one day!" He finished with a smile.

Kanna snickered at her brother's introduction. "You forgot to say 'I like copying Kakashi oniisan'." Ignoring her now pouting brother Kanna started her own introduction.

"My name's Kanna, it's awesome to meet you two. I like cooking, my family, and pranking tousan. I don't like how Kaasan and tousan don't train us and how slow I learn to cook. I want to be a Ninja like Kaasan and tousan and become a Sennin like Oba-chan." finishing her introduction the two Inuzuka smirked at her enthusiasm.

Kiba opened his mouth to say something but it was covered by Hana before he could. "The Name's Inuzuka Hana, I'm this mut's older sister and the heiress of the Inuzuka clan. These three" she pointed over her shoulder to the three pups that had followed them. "Are the Haimaru brothers and my companions. I'm ten and in my second year of the Academy. I like my companions, my mut of a little brother, my mom, and my clan. I don't like how the triplets don't listen to me sometimes, but a bit of training can change that. I also don't like cats, or the flea baths mom makes us take every month because of the smell. My dream is to be the greatest clan head the Inuzuka have ever had." She finished proudly. Kiba finally got fed up with his sister lightly bit her hand enough to sting.

Hana helped in pain and quickly retracted her hand glaring at Kiba heatedly. Finally free he introduced himself loudly. "Names Kiba, I like dogs, playing in the mud and my clan. I hate it that my sister is the heir of the clan and taking baths. I will beat Hana when I get older and get my companion and I'll finally become the Heir!" His tone dripping with pride and determination.

Hana rolled her eyes with a mocking smile. "Maybe in a hundred years Baka. Cause that's how many years ahead of you that I am." Kiba smiled mischievously.

"So you're saying you're old?" He didn't even see the fist coming. One second he's standing proud at his chance to get Hana back for all the teasing and insults. The next he's seeing stars while becoming intimately familiar with the floor.

Kanna laughed at the display the siblings put on and clapped with joy. Naruto did little more than smile with mirth. Finally the walk and, by default, their conversation ended when the two opened a sliding door that led outside.

"We'll try to talk to you guys more during the party. But we have to get back soon ok? See ya" Naruto slid the door closed again after getting waved off. Sighing to himself he turned back to his sister who had already started walking back the way they came.

Jogging to catch up to her the two didn't get very far before they started to hear the sounds of loud laughter coming from the living room. Entering the two were greeted to the sight of a room filled with people and kids their own age. Most of which were from clans. Some that weren't easily recognizable were obviously from a civilian clan.

Their father who had noticed them walk in smiled and waved them over. "Well everyone, i'd like to introduce my children and the guests of honor for this party, Naruto and Kanna Namikaze!" The room of people each gave their own greeting. "Now while my kids show all of the children to the garden to play and eat I thought I would take this chance with all of my fellow clan heads to talk about something in private. Naruto, Kanna, if you would."

Kanna getting excited at meeting so many new people and possible friends quickly grabbed her brother and dashed out the door with all the kids following them out. Kushina sending a worried glance Minato's way and follows after the kids to keep an eye on them and shuts the door as soon as she leaves the room.

The moment the door closed Minato's expression melted from warm to neutral in a split second. "Now that all the young ears are gone. Let's get down to business. I am sure a lot of you are aware of my son being found with a Genjutsu cast on him. This meeting is to discuss how we deal with the ramifications of the genjutsu." A man lounging on the couch with a pineapple haircut raised a lazy hand to bring attention to himself.

"Troublesome, Hokage-sama, do we know why the genjutsu was cast?" Minato nods.

"An Anbu agent has given me some idea. Considering Naruto wasn't left mentally scarred means that the assailant wasn't aiming to hurt Naruto. Inu gave the possibility that they were trying to make contact with Naruto without being discovered. It was also theorized that this person has knowledge on Hunter nin strategy and techniques."

The man nods "If that is the case then I'd like to propose a few possibilities."

"Go ahead Shikaku."

Shikaku sat up straight and interlaced his fingers together before resting his head on his folded hands. "Because of what you've told us so far we can safely assume that this person wants something he feels that your son can give him. The list in what it could be is endless, but I'm only going to give the highest probable possibilities. Money being one, your Hiraishin technique being two, or the most likely possibility." Here Shikaku closed his eyes and released a quite 'troublesome' before continuing. "Your bloodline"

Minato stood quietly while Shikaku spoke but an eye twitch showed he was more affected than he would willingly show. "It may not even be your bloodline he could be after. If memory serves, wasn't Kushina a part of an abduction plot by Kumo to breed a new Uzumaki clan loyal to them? It could have been cloud attempting to sway your son to leave the village with the secrets of the Uzumaki sealing vault. There is no way to tell who was responsible until we can discover what the assailant was trying to achieve. I recommend we have a few Hyuuga watch the boy from a distance until this blows over. Normal Anbu would easily be picked up by someone with the assumed skill."

Shikaku finished speaking with a small sigh. The surrounding clan heads started speaking out their own theories and possible solutions but Minato kept going back to what Shikaku had said. By the time ten minutes had passed the room had gone quiet waiting for Minato to respond. But when he did it confused a few of them. "I suppose this makes the choice easier now."

 ***Break***

A rippled eye snapped open. "So the choice has been made. I suppose it is time to move my piece. Kurama" behind the owner of the rippled eye, a blood red eye twice the size of a full grown man opened behind a set of large silver gates. "Due to me transferring my chakra to the boy I am left without a means of pulling him here without his permission. Would you mind drawing him here when the time comes for us to meet? It would appear he will need us sooner than we had planned."

Kurama released a tired sigh before standing to his full height. The dark area was finally given light, revealing the new mindscape that Hagoromo had spent so much time on. The previous sewer themed mindscape was but a distant memory. In it's place was a long open ocean. Spires of sea stone rose into the blue sky. The bars of Kurama's cage ran off with seemingly no end in opposite directions. In front of the paper seal was a long platform of sand that led to a speck in the distance. But what really drew the attention away from this scene of beauty was the blackened sky signalling a coming storm on the horizon.

" **How will I know when the time is right father?"**

The large mass of energy puffed out a yawn causing the calm ocean water around him to ripple and churn.

Hagoromo looked to be in deep thought, "it would be best if you pulled him here when he falls asleep. Any sooner and people would become suspicious. In order to properly train Naruto he must first experience one of the six paths of pain. A path we must all face at some time in our lives. The human path, he must learn that fear is a driving force in decisions and those decisions do not always create the best solution. His father will be the one to teach him this lesson. Nakato may have experienced this path, but by failing to learn the true value of the lesson she became a prisoner to the human path. Doomed to forever be driven by her darker emotions, to make decisions without true forethought and how they will affect the lives of those around her."

Kurama blinked at this but nodded in understanding. " **I see, father. If I may ask, is this what the Uchiha fall to, to awaken their Mangekyo Sharingan?"** Hagoromo didn't even hesitate to answer.

"Yes, the Sharingan is the manifestation of dark emotion. By losing something or someone precious to them the Uchiha are often driven to lash out. Madara was an example of this for a time. But when he came to accept hashirama's ideals of peace the true power of his Sharingan awoke. Thus allowing him to grow ever stronger to protect what he does have left. It was such a shame when Madara fell once again to his darker emotions. Now without the limit he had before he was able to continue to grow stronger." Hagoromo took a moment to regain his breath before continuing.

"It was always Uchiha that overcame the Sharingan's 'curse of hatred', as it is commonly known as, that became the pinnacle of their generation. Uchiha Itachi is another example of this. My eyes saw all he has been through to make his father, and his clan proud. If it were not for what is to come then I am sure Indra would have chosen him to be his Transmigrant. Indra as hard as he wished to hide it had loved his family dearly. To massacre them would have been too much for Indra to tolerate. At least with the planned death of Itachi Indra would feel at peace knowing a traitor to his family would have been dealt with and much easier for him to emotionally handle."

" **I see"** before further conversation could take place the mindscape shook and the once calm ocean that was Naruto's mind became a sea of monstrous waves that rocked the chakra construct. Hagoromo would have been soaked had it not been for the invisible field of energy he was using to repel the water.

" **What's going on Tousan?"**

The bijuu's question was a brief headshake. "This is the physical representation of Naruto's subconscious mind. The land I stand on is the stability of his mind, as he grows older he will subconsciously create more. The sky represents his mood which will constantly change. The water represents his emotional stability. If he is calm so is the ocean, if he is sad it will rain, more aggressive dark emotions will be mirrored through the oceans behavior. Sporadic waves means his emotions are running rampant with the memories that caused them." The two held their ground for several minutes before everything began to calm down. Only to be replaced by a moderately light rainfall followed by the darkening sky as day turned to night.

"It would appear he has finally drifted off to sleep. Kurama, it is time we meet him."

 ***Break***

*Several minutes ago*

The party while wild to the children was rather tame for the adults but it did last for a few hours. By the time the children were tired Minato had called all the guests to the garden to present gifts from each of the clans. Each gift was held within a scroll given by the children of the clans present. But shortly after the last gift was given Minato separated from his wife who sent him a questioning look but he ignored it.

When he stood in front of the throng of people he let loose his authoritative aura which drew everyone's attention. "First off I'd like to thank all the kids for coming to play with my two troublemakers." Letting the indignant shouts of his kids and the laughter of the crowd die down he continued. "This morning my son asked if today meant he and his twin would finally be trained to be Shinobi and I told him that his mother and I would talk about it and give our answer if not during, then after the party. Well we talked and we came to our conclusion after the events that took place earlier today." He ignored his wife's eyes that were now boring into his skull with her glare and did everything he could to shrug off the feeling of death that radiated off of her.

"Naruto, this is also an apology to you." The moment the words were uttered Naruto focused more on his father's words with confusion. Why was he apologizing?

"Naruto, we feel that someone was trying to manipulate you. As far as we know this wasn't the first time this has happened. So to keep you safe we have decided it would be better if you did not receive Shinobi training." the world stopped moving for Naruto. He couldn't breathe, he couldn't focus, he could only stand there and blink stupidly at what he had just heard.

"W-what?"

Hearing the confused tone Minato took in a deep breath and steeled his resolve. "Naruto, you can't be a ninja."

 **End**

 **Well guys how was that? This one was a bit overdue but I did have to rewrite a majority of my reference sheet to fit the requirements of a specific reviewer. So for a short notice rewrite I'd say I did a pretty decent job. But the format could have been better but I wanted to get this chapter out tonight so I could take tomorrow off and edit my reference sheet to fit the new faster paced story.**

 **Originally I had planned to draw this out much longer, develop the characters a bit more, and lay a few more possible ideas out for future AU arcs I have reference sheets for. But I was made aware that not everyone has the time to read stuff like that even if it did make my job as an author a bit easier in the long run, nor do they care about Naruto's family life.**

 **So this chapter was my attempt at meeting the reviewer halfway. So here it is, you know who you are. I'm not trying to sound like an ass, but I had to sacrifice a bit of quality for the fast paced action you requested so I am a bit miffed. But I'll get over it, it's the author's job to improve and the reviewers job to voice criticism for an author to improve from.**

 **So I hope this chapter was satisfactory. If not then when I plan to update the chapters I'll note down your complaint then get back to it then. So I'll end this here with a 'hope you all enjoyed the chapter's and top it off with 'R &R'**


	6. Necessary Authors note

**I Plan on taking the day off to edit my notes a bit to make the story a bit more fast paced. So this is only to get reviews out of the way so you guys can be informed on why I did this or that.**

 **Reviews are coming in a lot more for this story than my last one. So I'm definitely motivated to keep you guys entertained. Keep writing those reviews and I'll do my best to keep writing chapters for you TO review.**

 **From guest: Cliche much. Both Minato and Kushina believed in Naruto. So making them not believe in him is kinda stupid and over used. Not flame, but this is.**

 **Me: you're missing a few bits of information. Kushina simply doesn't want either of her kids to go through war like her and Minato did. If you asked a veteran with a family if they would send their child off to war what do you think their answer would be? Minato is absorbed in the ideology 'for the good of the village'. While not to the same extent as someone like Danzo he would still be willing to give up his kids for the village which is the type of person I feel that canon portrayed Minato to be. It has little to do with Minato and Kushina having no faith in Naruto. Minato simply uses the lack of faith excuse as a cover up. If you looked at the quote back in chapter one it would hints at what I'm trying to say in the story. Minato holds the secrets of Konoha as a higher priority than the safety of his own kids. He feels that by training Naruto he would be setting Konoha up to fall if his son was ever swayed to leave the village. And again, Kushina simply has a fear of letting both, not just Naruto, and not just Kanna, but both of them join and eventually experience war when she could protect them herself. It's a justifiable fear that every parent has. There is just a possibility of losing your kid if you kept them from following their dream.**

 **Next**

 **From KamiKageRyuuketsu: too large to fit so I will simply write my response.**

 **Me: I can agree with your perspective. But there are certain things I don't agree with. Konoha isn't the only village that portrays itself as good. Iwagakure, Kumogakure, Sunagakure, and every other village with a gakure somewhere in the name all do the things they do because they feel they are in the right to do them. Orochimaru felt justified in seeking vengeance against Konoha because the hat of Hokage wasn't given to him. Next being Naruto becoming a Shinobi. He will not become a shinobi period. From the description of Ninshū chakra wasn't meant to be a weapon. So looking at it from a religious perspective, ninjutsu is the taboo or forbidden practice that originally detailed Ninshū. Naruto will use purely chakra manipulation. While it would seem I'm taking a lot of ideas from the last Airbender I just want to say it isn't impossible to purely create something like a fire dragon from pure manipulation with no hand signs. It would just be extremely difficult. Naruto will grow in a unique way starting with what his father detailed at the end of the last chapter. And like I explained in response to the last review, Minato's priorities are as shown.**

 **Konoha #1**

 **Family #2**

 **So that means that should be ever be forced to choose between weaponizing his own kids, or standing up against Konoha, he would weaponize his kids. He merely met the demands of Konoha halfway in a compromise. Konoha has one Jinchuriki weapon they are happy, Minato simply used the opportunity provided to him from Naruto's meeting with Hagoromo in the genjutsu to hide his true reasons for keeping his son from becoming a shinobi.**

 **As for Naruto becoming dark. The entire plot of this story is based off of a balanced Naruto. Dark enough to know when some people just aren't redeemable. Yet retaining enough light to know when mercy should be shown. Understanding and compassionate to his allies, cold and heartless to his enemies and their allies. After all, wouldn't reality be better if we all were a bit more neutral instead of focusing on our own selfish needs? I'm all for collecting our dues when it's reasonable, but if we didn't show understanding then were simply adding more darkness to our already dark world.**

 **From wolfcoyote: gee I hope Kushina slaps minato hard**

 **Me: forget slapping, the red hot blooded habanero would never do an act so clean. It simply wouldn't do her namesake justice. Even I don't really know what's gonna happen between the two and I'm writing this stuff! It's so much fun writing her tomboyish character. I'll be the first to admit I have a thing for tomboys, mostly because most of them know the value of a heartfelt gift.**

 **From thatgrayareaincompanypolicy: Ok, so I like your concept, but if you're going to be a doormat for your reviewers, you've lost my follow. Rewriting the entirety of your reference sheet for 1 reviewer? Pathetic. Your concept is good, and I want to read what you, not your reviewers want to do with it.  
The fact that you put out a chapter that you're unsatisfied with the quality of p*** me of. If you're sacrificing quality for fan suggested pacing, then you need to seriously re-evaluate your priorities for writing this story.  
Sacrificing character development for the sake of pacing is never acceptable, especially if it comes at the request of your reviewers.  
You have 1 chapter to get your priorities in order.**

 **Me: Ok message received. I can definitely see where you're coming from, but to be fair my reference sheet isn't really a reference sheet, just my thoughts and feelings on what could work and whatnot. And like I said in an earlier review, while it may not have been intended it did open up a few possibilities for me. I am not one to completely bend though to the wishes of others unless I see value in doing so. KamiKageRyuuketsu did bring up a valid point in my writing, I do go off into a rant that gives very little useful information that furthers the story. I do plan on fixing that. It just so happens that a bunch of my reference sheet notes had a lot of info dumps in between. So while I was in a way bending to the whims of my reviewer I didn't really have a choice when he or she, again, brought up a valid reason for concern. I'll allow the next chapter I release to show what I mean so until then I'm off. Thanks for giving your input.**

 **OK so while there are a few people who see my story as a bit cliche, meaning predictable, I feel that's a bit unfounded considering the thought I put into character dialogue. Look underneath the underneath people.**

 **So I'm gonna be giving you guys a fair warning mainly meant for the people who haven't figured it out yet. The next chapter will be the destined meeting between the legendary Rikudou sennin and everyone's favorite prankster. Now I've given away a lot of info of what's to come later on so I won't be going into a lot of detail. But this next chapter will be pretty intense, and a scene will be taken from the last Airbender. I won't say which one but I promise that it is going to be epic. I had wanted to do this for some time but could never find the proper story to use it on. But my hint will be this, one of you will get their wish for action. Oh there will be blood next chapter, who's it will be is up for you guys to sit and squirm over while I sit back and watch. But I think that when it's revealed you guys will be satisfied.**

 **While a fast paced story isn't really my forte I admit that I had gotten a few good bits of groundwork laid out for future use. So I had to come up with something good for Naruto to truly begin his rise to the halls of legend.**

 **And while I may not have made it official during my last chapter, it was the official start of the very first arc of this story. So read on at your own risk my wonderful readers.**

 **Very important Info for fans and readers a like.**

 **Next week will be edit week for the chapters of the New age of Ninshū so there may be new bits of information, updated format quality, reduced info dumps, and overall better chapters so be sure to get back to this story after the week is up. But in the meantime I really wouldn't mind people having a look at my old fics and reviewing them. The only reason I stopped updating them was because no one would send reviews. Sure I got a few likes and follows here and there but it still isn't as reassuring as hearing a bit of encouragement and quality advice to improve from a review.**

 **I realize a few people see my priorities for writing this story as incorrect. Let me correct the direction those thoughts are going. This story is a representation of my view of the world. I will be going into the darkest aspects of human nature in this fanfiction and I will, if I have to, forcibly reveal what people refuse to see. I don't like getting intense like this, but when people start questioning my priorities without hearing why I do things it really rubs me the wrong way. Think back to my last chapter.**

 **I described an incomplete necklace, to know what it's original form is you have to bring the two missing halves together again. The same goes for situations like this. Unless you know the full story never assume anything, doing so has led to countless situations that could have easily been avoided had people bothered to look into both sides of the story.**

 **See ya in a few days, by readers.**


	7. Path of pain, path 1: Human path PT 2

**OK readers, I'm back for the next chapter. Now I have a few expectations to be met here for a few reviewers. Some are concerned that I sacrificed character development for a faster pace. Some are concerned that my priorities are the reader's opinions. That isn't the whole truth. I rely on the reviews of you all to improve my writing, earlier I had said I had to rewrite my reference sheet, to me a reference sheet is basically notes that I write in the direction of a story. A dull, piss poor outline of a story that pretty much only relies on actions. But there were large clots of info for clans that I had planned to write out that took up a large majority of my reference sheet.**

 **But someone still questioned my priorities, I see stuff like that as a challenge. I won't bore you guys with any more An and we will be skipping review corner for now. All reviews will be posted next chapter.**

"you said you would think about."

The words came out as a whisper. The tone held a lot of confusion, sadness and other mixed feelings.

"And we did, we decided to train Kanna. We felt that it would endanger you further if you were trained. Kanna hasn't been put under a Genjutsu like you have. You are being targeted by someone for something, until we can find out what that is we can't train you for not just your safety, but for the villages.

 _'He's lying'_ A voice whispered in the back of Naruto's mind. It sounded strangely familiar but he couldn't quite remember where he heard it from. "Can't or won't?!"

"Naruto, you need to calm down!" Minato said a bit harsher than he meant to. Naruto slightly flinched at the harsh tone his father used but didn't back down. There was a burning sensation in his chest that bubbled up his throat. His face felt hot and his head hurt. He didn't know what was going on but he did know one thing.

He was angry.

"No, no, I deserve training just as much as Kanna does! You can't do this to me!"

"Naruto!" Minato snapped. "I am your father, you will not raise your voice at me anymore than you already have. I understand you're upset but screaming like a spoiled brat isn't how your mother or I raised you! Now we'll talk about this later, go up to your room and calm down. Your mother or I will be up to talk to you about this later when you're calm. Don't leave that room until you're mother or I say so."

Turning away from Naruto his gaze met Kushina's. He really didn't like what he saw in her eyes. Untold fury, and a promise of pain and suffering if he didn't properly explain why he did what he did just now at a later time.

He wanted to argue, kami knows he did. But his father's tone had grown several degrees colder as his harsh reprimand continued until finally he couldn't even recognize him. The person who was scolding him wasn't the goofy dad he remembered from this morning. That warm feeling of fatherly love his father aimed with his gaze was gone. Replaced by two cold chips of ice that hurt to hold for longer than a second. It honestly scared him.

So he turned away, and even then he had to suppress the urge to shiver from the gaze he could feel boring into his back, walked back into the house and up to his room. Even now sitting against his door in the cold dark room he remembered the feeling.

Those eyes simply wouldn't leave him alone. "W-who are you?" he finally choked out in a whisper. "T-tou-san would n-never look at me like that." Finally the emotional storm that was his mind settled on three feelings, hurt, sadness and dejection.

So he did what all kids did when they feel wronged. He cried himself to sleep still leaning against the door on the cold, hard, unforgiving floor.

 ***Break***

When he awoke it wasn't in his bed, nor was it on the floor of his room. But it was on a pristine sandy beach with sand almost as white as snow. The loud crashing of waves and the salty smell of sea water. This was the first sight that greeted his opening eyes.

"Huh? Where am I, how'd I get here?" wanting to learn about his new surroundings Naruto put his hands down on the sandy ground and pushed. Only for his hands to sink all the way up to the shoulder. Now being a bit freaked out he tried again only this time he actually started to sink.

"H-help! Someone anyone! I'm sinking!" He was now officially angled to where he would be standing if he were on solid ground. But he was still sinking and his struggling only made it worse. It was up to his head when a that familiar voice from before reached his ears.

"Stop struggling child. You are only making it worse." Hearing the source from behind him he did as instructed and immediately noticed the change, instead of the quick sinking it was now a lot slower. He dared not move, even to see the person who helped him.

"P-please help me, I'm scared." All was quiet for a moment before a tired sigh came from behind him again.

"I cannot, this place holds a lot of power. More than I currently have at my disposal. You will have to get yourself out."

"I c-can't" Naruto whimpered out with the little hope the presence behind him brought being shattered like so much glass.

"Listen child, this place is ruled by emotion. The ground is only as stable as the one who stands on it. You are troubled, speak to me your problems and allow me to help you solve them."

Naruto didn't know what the stranger meant but since he felt like he was going to sink anyway he might as well talk until then. "Today was my birthday. This morning I asked tousan if he would train me and Kanna to be Shinobi. He said he would think about it. But later on at the party he told me he was only going to train Kanna. Why, why only her? I was the one that asked."

"So you wish it was you who received training instead of your sister? That is very selfish of you child."

Realizing how what he said would sound in the ears of a stranger panicked a bit. "N-no, never! I love Kanna, and only meant that we should have been trained together! I would never ask for her to be ignored for me."

The voice was quiet for a moment before he heard a hum, whether it was of approval or not remained to be seen. "I see, so you're angry that your father didn't choose both of you. Do you know why he didn't?"

Naruto watched a Bible of sand pop in front of him and gulped. The sand while slow was still consuming him, though now it was inching it's way up his neck. "H-he said that training me would put me in danger. He said that some guy who used a gejuzu on me would come back if he did."

The voice humed again before sighing. "He was afraid of the possibility of what could be done with you." That brought Naruto's attention away from his current predicament and tried to turn his head a bit to look at whoever was behind him.

"Tousan was afraid of me?" His sinking quickly forgotten for the new conversation. In his peripheral vision he was able to spot a blur of white but no major detail.

"Not of you specifically boy. But what you could do if this person who used a Genjutsu on you managed to bring you to their way of thinking later on down the road. He let his fear of a possible future cloud his better judgement. He reared what could come from losing you to his enemies. Do you remember, Naruto, what I told you when we first met?"

"What are you…?" From his peripheral vision the white blur moved, _floated_ , from behind him to the side, and even more until the source from the earlier voice now SAT floating in mid air in front of him. An elderly man with spiky white hair and a pair of horn protruding from his forehead dressed in white priest robes.

"Y-your him, that guy I saw! You're the reason Tousan isn't training us both!?"

The elderly sage opened his once closed rippled eyes and stared down into the boy's own. "Am truly to blame? Yes I cast the genjutsu on you so we may talk without interruption from those around us. But I was not the one who decided it would be best to abandon you for your sister. That is how you feel, is it not, abandoned?" Both went quiet at the sage's words.

Finally after a minute had passed the sage continued again. "You never answered my question Naruto Uzumaki. Do you remember what I told you the first time we met?"

Naruto stayed silent for a bit trying to remember what the sage had said. Finally after what felt like minutes he felt the memory surface. "You said to look for things others can't see."

The elderly sage nodded minutely at his words. "Specifically I had said to 'Keep your eyes open. If you do you may see something not many are privileged to.' but close enough for one your age. Remember all that was said during your argument with your father. Did he perchance mention the village at any point during your argument?"

Thinking back on it he did remember saying something about the the village. "Yeah, but why is that important? Hey, wait a second!" He finally realized trying to bring his hand up to point at the old man only to remember his current predicament. "Who are you!?"

The elder gave a sad smile while his rippled eyes shut briefly. "I am just an old fool looking to fix my past mistakes young Jinchuriki." At the mention of his shared status with his twin Naruto merely blinked.

"But if you wish to know my name allow us to finish our earlier conversation. In exchange, when it is finished I will tell you my name. Deal?" The sage didn't even wait to get a response.

"Did your father mention the safety of the village specifically?" Naruto wondering where the floating old man was going with this 'conversation' merely nodded to confirm the question. "It was a slip of the tongue for a man like him, young Jinchuriki. Not all of the pieces of this puzzle have been gathered so the picture it will paint will be very vague. So until you understand everything please be silent."

Naruto obviously wanted to say something but the commanding tone in the elderly man's voice held his tongue. "minato Namikaze is a man seen as the strongest Shinobi since Hashirama Senju. But strength can not be described just one way. Strength of will, to stand against overwhelming odds and return the victor. Strength of mind, to understand the way all life works and follow the path that leads to the greatest outcome. Strength of heart, to follow your ambition to the very end regardless of the obstacles you face. Strength of body, to be able to move through life's obstacles with brute force. What Minato Namikaze lacks, is the strength of will."

"Hey wait a minute you teme! Tousan is a good person, even if he isn't gonna train me he still protects me with everything he has!" Here the elder sage narrowed his rippled eyes at the boy.

"I suppose it is to be expected that is what you believe. So allow me to enlighten you, boy. But be warned, what you will soon learn will break you. It will force you to question everything you have ever known to be true." So with that ominous warning he finally began, revealing a side of Konoha's Kiiroi senkou that no one outside of the shinobi council has ever seen.

With but a wave of his shakujo a mirror appeared in front of Naruto blocking off his view of the great sage. After a moment of looking at his reflection the mirror's surface rippled and the image shifted. Where he once saw himself he saw a room that looked vaguely familiar. If he remembered right what he was seeing was the spitting image of the Konoha council chambers. He has only been in it a handful of times for when his mother had been too busy to watch them and Minato had to take them to his office while working.

Looking closer he could see his father standing in the middle of the 'U' shaped table with a strange look on his face while gazing into the filled seats of the entire council. "What is this?" He found himself whispering not expecting an answer from the mysterious sage.

"What you see now is an event in the life of Namikaze Minato. This event took place a day after the Kyuubi attack. I will fill in anything you miss after this plays. So watch carefully. This may reveal a side of your father you didn't know existed."

 ***Break***

(Konoha council chambers, October 11th)

"Hokage-sama, the reports from the Kyuubi's assault had been handed in to me earlier today if you wish for me to read aloud." Saying so as if requesting permission without actually asking.

"Go ahead Takehito-san"

"Hai Hokage-sama, *cough* due to the Kyuubi's rampage the damage report centers around two hundred acres of the Nara's five hundred acres forest with an extra hundred acres being exposed to the Kyuubi's poisonous chakra thus slowly dying. All of the deer within radius of ground zero and the poisonous chakra are either dead or dying duo to chakra poisoning. Due to a strong wind coming in from Suna the airborne chakra of Kyuubi had also been blown into the socialist district leaving buildings unharmed but countless bodies have been and, still are being, recovered." The man briefly paused to let this morbid news settle in the hearts of all present.

"Due to this the death toll has been set at 20% civilian and 35% shinobi population." Worried whispers began breaking out amongst the council while Minato narrowed his eyes in thought. An elderly man sitting two seats to the left of Minato gripped his cane tight enough to strain the wood. "Casualties are another staggering 10% civilian and 40% Shinobi populace. 5% of the civilian casualty population is gravely wounded and dying while the remaining 5% had only received career ending injuries. The Shinobi population has 30% gravely injured and another 10% with career ending injuries and below." The whispers got a bit louder until Minato raised his killing intent sharply, purposely silencing the entire council in moments.

"Continue Takehito-san"

"Hai, the corrosive chakra of the Kyuubi has several crippled the walls of Konoha, recommendation from the head foreman suggests tearing down the worn section of the wall and rebuilding it. The foreman says that the wood holding it together is hollowed and dried out and a majority of the stone was turned to dust. Reports state that several businesses and restaurants have been destroyed. The estimated total cost for repairs tallies to 50,000,000 Ryo. That is all"

With the reports given the room went deathly quiet with the only thing moving being the pacing Hokage. When he had started to pace no one knew. All that could be focused on now was the predicament they found themselves in and what it would mean to their way of life. Traditionally it was the Hokage that would speak to the people and give them hope, but with Minato currently lost in his thoughts another had to take a stand. Particularly a crippled old man that hardly anyone in the room liked but begrudgingly respected.

"So what" The silence suddenly being broken brought the attention of the entire room.

"Konoha has lived through two world wars, this wouldn't be the first time we were caught unprepared. We do as we always have in such situations. We pick up the slack our dead left for us and we move on. We need a way to show the world that while Konoha is weakened it is far from defenseless. Luckily for us our beloved Yondaime has gifted us two somethings. Yesterday our Yondaime sealed the yin and yang halves of Kyuubi's chakra into his new born children. With them as deterrents for war we have at most 20 years to regain our previous strength."

"No Danzo, I will not allow it. My children are just that, children. They don't even perceive the world around them yet and you ask me to turn them into the villages weapons? Have you gone mad!?"

Danzo tapped his cane lightly on the floor and focused his single good eye in meeting Minato's gaze. "Would you have us sit here and have us caught by surprise again them Hokage-sama? With repairs taking up the remainder of the genin and a portion of the surviving chuunin roles and the ranks of our Jonin devastated we are stretched thin as it is. Look beyond your love for your children Namikaze Minato. To protect them would be to train them as soon as possible. If we don't have a deterrent then you are inviting war into our nation. Would you want for your children to be captured because of Kumo desiring an Uzumaki much like they attempted with Uzumaki-san?" He knew he had won when the tightly suppressed killing intent of the Hokage was felt. From the man's shaking fists it was easy to see he had hit a nerve in the seemingly impenetrable man.

"I will release their status as Jinchuriki to the public later today. But when they will be trained, how they will train and how they will be treated is left to me, understood?"

Danzo rolled the thought around for a moment before nodding his head. "Agreeable Hokage-sama, you will have your way. If I may make a suggestion?"

Although weary of what else the old warhawk would try he nodded his head. As much as he didn't like what Danzo had suggested and wished he could have the man executed he knew that if word reached the Daimyo of an unlawful execution done by his hands it could mean his tenure as Hokage being terminated within days after he was sworn in. A dictatorship it may be but the Daimyo's alliance with the samurai of Iron country and their numbers would be the end of Konoha.

"Even with the borrowed time being given to us using Konoha's Jinchuriki there is no absolute guarantee that we will be back on our feet before a more ambitious hidden village makes an attempt at stealing our place as the strongest hidden village. In order to account for this I would like to suggest lifting the order to disband my Root Anbu so as to infiltrate, gather information and, if necessary, eliminate any discovered threats to Konoha and it's recovery." Minato didn't even hesitate to deny the man his request.

"Denied Shimura Danzo, your root has proven time and time again that it is only loyal to you and only you. Not only that but your methods of 'creating' them are inhuman. The only reason Sarutobi didn't shut you down sooner was because at the time of Roots creation Konoha was on the verge of destruction. We are not yet at that level of desperation Danzo and if I have any say in it then we never will. Now if that is all then you are all dismissed. I have papers to sign and deals to make with a few foreign emissaries."

 ***Break***

The area was quiet for a bit but the sage found now an appropriate time to speak. "Do you see know, young Jinchuriki?"

The mirror had gone transparent when the sage tapped its surface allowing both people to see each other. "No, tousan did what he did so we could live safely. Why are you against that?"

The sage frowned with a mix of frustration and disappointment. "Naruto Namikaze, do you know why your father was chosen to be the Hokage?"

At this Naruto smiled a bit "well yeah, tousan talked about how he inspired people to fight with him. How he lead them through the armies of evil to protect everyone in Konoha!"

The sage shook his head to negate the child's words. "That is not the whole reason, merely half of it. A Kage as you would call it must be very powerful. Every Kate is powerful in their own right but even most Kage's cannot stand against an army along with another foreign Kage. They would be overwhelmed given enough time. Your father is the exception to this fact. My eyes have seen what he has done in his short life. His existence alone is a deterrent for war. The holder of the title army killer belongs solely to your father Namikaze Naruto." He tapped the mirror again causing the mirror's image to shift again.

"This Namikaze Naruto, is another achievement made by your father. The very battle that gave birth to the title Kiiroi senkou. This is the battle for Kanabi bridge in the third great shinobi war. Here your father brutally butchered thousands of men and women. Leaving their families without mothers and fathers. Leaving so many children without parents. This, child, is one of the horrors that could have been avoided had the world been different."

With that the image began to play and what had been shown would forever scar Naruto to the very depths of his soul.

 ***Break***

*Slam* A door being slammed shut echoed through the entire house as Minato was led through the house by his angry wife. In all honesty he had never seen her this angry. There were times where his perverted teacher was caught peeping on her, by her and she beat him senseless. She had been so angry that her hair had started swaying around that reminded everyone of the Kyuubi's nine tails flailing about angrily. She had been so angry that she literally have heart attacks to untrained civilians with the level of her Killing intent on accident. But all those times he had seen her angry pale in comparison to what he witnessed now.

The moment Naruto had left the garden Kushina had been visibly restraining herself from tearing Minato apart limb by limb and holding her Killing intent so she didn't accidentally kill her daughter and the children present so she did the only thing she could do at the time. Asked everyone as kindly as a pissed off mother could be to leave and for Kanna to go to bed a bit early.

Not a moment had her request been made that the room was cleared. Even Kanna usually one to argue against going to bed could tell now just wasn't the time and had promptly vacated the garden. Leaving Minato alone to face his wife's fury.

When the two finally reached Minato's study Kushina promptly slammed the door shut, locked it and non to gently forced a passive amount of power into a seal on the door. A moment later and the walls of the room flashed blue before returning to normal. The moment that happened Minato was sent crashing into a bookshelf from a right hook to the jaw.

This was no coordinated attack pattern, no practiced Taijutsu forms or Katas. This was simply an old fashioned beatdown.

Not a moment after he crashed into the bookshelf was Kushina on him again, this time with a hard jab in the gut knocking the air from his lungs. Next thing he knew he was on his knees with Kushina standing in front of him, staring at him coldly. The aura she held now was unlike anything he had ever felt from her, Kushina's fiery temper had always been the thing that people recognized her for. Uncontrollable, fiery, loud and brash, these were the words used to describe Kushina when she was angry.

But the anger he could see in her eyes right now, as his gaze met hers, was enough to let him know that he wasn't getting out of this unscathed. That cold fury she seemed to radiate, like saying someone is so angry that their calm. As confusing as it sounds it's the only way to describe what he was seeing. "You better have a damn good reason why you just lied to our son's face like that. I didn't agree to this, you filled my mouth with lies Minato! You do not go behind my back and make decisions about MY kids without me. You may have donated the sperm Minato Namikaze, but it was me that developed them for eleven and a half months, CARRIED them for eleven and a half months and it was me who gave birth to them. It's my ¾ the work to your one Minato. Start talking before I castrate you."

Minato finally able to breath spoke in a shaken voice belaying just how much Kushina's punches still hurt even after close to seven years of inactivity. "K-kakashi gave me his theories on Naruto's earlier abduction. He thinks that whoever put him under that genjutsu could have been targeting Naruto for longer than either of us know. Meaning that not only is he at risk at being brainwashed to leave Konoha for kami knows where, but with our blood in Naruto's veins he could take whatever jutsu from the vault he wanted and be gone before we knew what was happening if what I feel happens comes to pass." he took in another shaky breath. Kami her punch really felt like it knocked something loose.

"We can't let that happen Kushina. If Naruto is brainwashed then if he were trained by us it would only set us up for total takeover in the future. At least with this you got what you wanted with the least amount of risk. Kanna hasn't been targeted, so she should be able to be safely trained without the threat of being turned against us in the future."

Kushina was quiet during the entire explanation. Her face blank but her eyes projecting how little Minato's explanation comforted her. If anything she looked angrier. "What you did, Minato, was the same as abandoning your son if Kakashi's theories are true. You've just said you have decided to throw your own son away for the future of the village. What about Naruto Minato? If he really is being targeted he should be trained to where he can resist brainwashing and any attempts at kidnapping!"

Minato finally being able to breath easily huffed. "Kushina, I love Naruto, I really do, but I'm the Hokage. I have an entire village to look after. I have to consider every possibility in situations like this. I have to think about the 'what-ifs', what if Naruto isn't strong enough to resist in the end and leaves even with the training we give him. What then?"

Kushina looked at Minato with disbelief. "That's a load of shit and you know it Minato! What about Anko!? She's always under Orochimaru's influence with that damned cursed seal will you throw her away if she shows signs of giving in to it?!" She was shocked again when Minato responded without missing a beat.

"Yes, but I have faith she won't. She had been receiving training in to resist temptation since before she had received the seal. She is different than Naruto simply because she has had that curse mark for close to eight years and hasn't used it once. Naruto doesn't have the training, and he's already been influenced by the genjutsu. We don't know what genjutsu was used so we don't know the effects it had on his mind and sending a Yamanaka to check is too dangerous with his status as a Jinchuriki. You remember what happened with Yama when he was assigned to check on your mental stability after the war. Sending a Yamanaka would be the same asking a green as grass genin to fight a battle hardened Kage."

Kushina flinched at the reminder of Yama. "Minato, you're sleeping on the couch for the rest of the month. And this." Kushina walked up to Minato and did two things. The first was another painful punch to the gut and the next was Kushina grabbing his shoulders when he was bent over and knees him in the crotch.

Minato's eyes widened with pain at the assault but couldn't do anything as Kushina at him crumble to the floor. He squeaked in pain while curling up into a ball on the floor.

Kushina glared down at Minato before stalking back to the studies door and before she walked out she turned to address Minato once more. "I won't let you throw Naruto to the wolves Minato. You may have given up on him, but I haven't. I won't let my baby be taken from me without putting up a fight!" With that Kushina flipped her hair over her shoulder and left the room slamming the door in the process.

Leaving Minato to his punishment.

 ***Break***

 **(AN: I didn't do the battle of Kannabi bridge because I really don't know what took place there other than the fact Minato slaughtered Teuchi non by the dozens. I have no knowledge over the specifics of this battle and can't think of anything good to make it AU. So I am forced to skip it until I can find info on it. Please note that this specific section will be updated later on.)**

When the images on the mirror rippled and turned transparent once again the clearly shaken visage of Naruto was the first thing the elderly sage saw. Naruto's pupils were shrunken from fright and even up to his neck in quicksand you could see Naruto shake. He was also noticeably pale.

The sage sighed, he really didn't like showing these things to a child but as far as he could see there was no other way. "Naruto" he intoned trying to get the child's attention. But the lack of focus in the boy's eyes showed he wasn't heard.

"Naruto" he tried again his voice raising slightly. It did the trick because Naruto's once unfocused gaze zeroed in onto his own.

"W-why? W-why did you show me that!?" He shouted, his voice shaking with a mix of terror, revulsion, and confusion.

The sage closed his eyes. "I needed to show you what your father was capable of. You saw first hand why he is the only shinobi in this day and age that holds a flee on sight order in what you would call a 'bingo book'. Now you know, your father is capable of destroying armies in mere minutes. Now tell me, why would he need you and your sister as a way to prevent war when the entire continent fears him for what he can do?" Naruto's eyes looked left and right for a way to avoid the question but when he accidentally looked in the sage's eyes he couldn't tear his gaze away.

"Your father does not have the will to deny Konoha what it wants. He knew that Konoha wanted you and your sister, not as shinobi, but as weapons. He could have mentioned himself as a deterrent but he didn't. Do you know why young Jinchuriki?"

Naruto stayed silent. But his eyes beginning to water was enough for the sage to know he was getting through to the younger boy. He just needed to push a bit further. "This world is ruled by one thing child. Priorities, a priority is how much someone feels someone or something is important. As much as it pains me to say this, especially to a child, it must be said. Minato Namikaze holds the well-being of Konoha over his own family. He was asked to make his children weapons and he could not deny it. He would not go against what he felt as more important."

Naruto couldn't refute the old sage's claim. The term 'the proof is in the pudding' came to mind. Every time Naruto came up with an argument to the sages claims on his father the sage had a counter argument ready to be used.

Finally Naruto's head fell while his eyes closed as wet tears of sadness ran down his cheeks. He didn't even realize that the ground he was once stuck in had pushed him back out. So now he stood in front of the sage crying his heart out. "Why are you doing this? Why tell me tousan doesn't care about me? Why are you hurting me!?" He finally cried out with sorrow and anger.

The sage watched the boy let out his sorrow intently. He had finally broken through the wall of ignorance all children build from the day they are born. Now he just needed to make sure the pieces of what was left weren't put together improperly.

"To explain why I have done what I have I must first tell you of who I am. My name while I was still a denizen of the world was Hagoromo Otsutsuki, but the people of today refer to me as The Sage of The Six Paths. The first wielder of Chakra and the founder of Ninshū."

When the sage finished speaking he looked into the sorrowful blue eyes of the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki. "The beginning and middle of my story is unimportant to your situation. But to understand why I have done these hurtful things to you, you must understand the end of my story. You have listened and learnt the truth of your father for this long. Will you listen to me again before you curse me for everything I have done to you?"

Naruto wanted so much to deny the old man. To shout at him and curse him for hurting him. But something in the old man's gaze made him pause. He didn't know what it was. Perhaps it was the tired look in the elder's eyes, maybe it was the almost unnoticeable tone of begging in his voice. But whatever It was, it made him nod his head in agreeing to listen.

The first time since he met the elder, he saw him smile, as small as it was. A mere twitch of the lips in fact but it was still their. "Thank you young one" he intoned with gratefulness.

"It all started with myself, laying on my deathbed and my sons Indra and Asura…."

 **End**

 **Well guys, this is it. The next chapter and the long awaited meeting between Naruto and Hagoromo. I put a lot of thought into this one.**

 **If you love it I invite you to talk to me about it. If you hate it I implore you to tell me why and how I can make it better. I tried not to put too much unneeded information in the chapter but I felt all of it was important.**

 **I am almost positive a lot of people will be flaming me for the 'bashing' of Minato. So I'll address that first.**

 **Minato was praised as a genius by his peers, his home, and the shinobi that worked under him. It was one reason he was given the title of Hokage in my opinion. On and off the battlefield of the 3rd shinobi war he had to have made a lot of strategic decisions that greatly benefit Konoha. So how was it that his strategic mind wasn't able to predict how his own son would be treated after he died sealing the Kyuubi into Naruto? I don't think it would have mattered if people knew he was their son or not, because at the end of the day people do what makes themselves feel better. They don't care if what they do hurts other people, they don't care if it's a little boy or girl. They do it because they feel that they can and get away with it.**

 **Minato had to have known what would happen. He fought in a war and saw the worst of what humanity had to offer. War brings out the worst in everyone no matter who they are.**

 **Kushina doesn't seem like the strategic type. From what we can see Kushina is a person driven by emotion. Whether she was like that as a kid or if it's a coping mechanism she developed during the war was never made clear. But it doesn't really matter, what does matter is the fact that she is like that whenever we have seen her.**

 **She's a loud, brash and very spontaneous person. She makes decisions on a dime if it involves someone she loves and cares for. With her tomboyish, take no shit attitude I can't see her NOT hurting someone if they tried to dictate the fate of someone close to her behind her back. Even more so when it's her own kids involved. So with her reputation for reacting violently to people making fun of her hair you can only imagine what she would do if she caught someone making fun of her kids.**

 **So mixing the Minato who cares more about Konoha than his own family, and Kushina who is driven by emotion would be an explosion waiting to happen.**

 **So it wasn't really bashing in my opinion. It was more like Kushina acting on her emotions. Hope what I said made sense.**

 **Well now that that's out of the way I'd just like to say I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Now considering tomorrow is Christmas I won't be working on any stories. So I want to say this now and get it over with.**

 **Have a Merry Christmas, happy hanukkah, etc. To all who celebrate tomorrow. See you guys and girls next chapter.**

 **Remember to R &R**


End file.
